TU M'AS PERDU
by my stylo
Summary: "Et Elena, Tu m'as perdu pour toujours" Ce n'était pas seulement Damon qui avait perdu quelqu'un cette nuit. Elena essayait de nier le réel impact de perdre Damon, lui qui essayait maintenant de redevenir le monstre qu'il était avant de la rencontrer. Vas-t'il y parvenir ? Post2x03.
1. Chapter 1

**Edit : Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction ! Ceci est une fic longue, très longue mais surtout : complète ! C'est « YOU LOST ME » de 'Babi' (qui m'a donné son autorisation). **

**Je posterais la suite si ça vous plait…**

Prologue :

"J'ai besoin de savoir la vérité » dit-elle en se mettant face à lui, elle était torturé de savoir s'il avait ou non vu la bague « Quand tu as brisé la nuque de mon frère, est-ce que tu savais qu'il portait sa bague ? »

Damon se sentit mal à l'aise car il savait que s'il disait la vérité cela sonnerait le glas de sa relation amicale avec elle mais il ne pouvait lui mentir. Il ne lui avait jamais menti. En fait, il n'aimait pas mentir du tout. Son honnêteté était une de ses fières ressemblance avec celui qu'il était quand il était humain.

« Non….non je ne savais pas » répondit-il finalement et elle put voir sur son visage à quel point il semblait perdu, mais ça ne faisait pas de différence. Ça en faisait une en fait, mais ça ne changeait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Elle regarda ailleurs et il essaya de se justifier « Katherine m'avait vraiment foutu en rage et j'ai craqué…. Je n'ai pas vu la bague et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il ne l'avait pas eu. » ces mots lui coutaient beaucoup, pas parce qu'il avait honte de l'admettre, ni pour qu'elle lui pardonne, ça il savait que c'était impossible, mais il lui devait la vérité. « Elena, je suis désolé ».

Elle regarda son visage et bien qu'elle pouvait voir combien c'était difficile pour lui de prononcer ces mots et combien il ne savait pas comment réagir par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il venait d'avouer confirmait ce qu'elle pensait. « Merci pour ton honnêteté. Et la réponse à ta question à propos de notre amitié c'est oui. Tu m'as perdu pour toujours." Sa voix était grave, elle était tellement déçue de lui et Damon le savait.

« Tu le savais, n'est ce pas ? » dit-il en l'arrêtant d'entrer dans sa maison « tu t'es servi de moi aujourd'hui »

« Tu avais une information de Katherine que je voulais connaitre » lui cracha t'elle. Comment pouvait-il l'accuser de la sorte après ce qu'il avait fait ?

« Les amis ne manipulent pas leurs amis » dit-il d'une voix froide et remplie de haine. Et maintenant c'était lui qui était déçu d'elle « Toi et Katherine avaient plus en commun que votre apparence physique » ajouta t'il avant de partir.

Elle regarda son visage en entendant les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, ses yeux étaient glacials et sa machoire était serrée, elle pouvait voir qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était toujours tellement difficile de lire dans les émotions de Damon parce qu'il les cachait sous les sarcasmes et l'humour noir, se protégeant ainsi de montrer le vrai Damon sous la façade, mais à ce moment précis Elena savait précisément ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

Elena était choquée. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait agir comme Katherine quand elle s'était servi de lui. Elle avait seulement fait ce que Damon faisait tout le temps: Se servir des gens pour obtenir quelque chose. Comment pouvait-il se sentir offensé qu'elle utilise ses propres tactiques ?

"Et au fait Elena…. TU m'as perdu pour toujours" dit-il sans se retourner vers elle et sans voir comment elle réagissait à ses mots. A ce moment précis il réalisa que ne rien ressentir ne devait pas être une mauvaise chose, et il ne souhaitait rien de plus que redevenir celui qu'il était avant de revenir à Mystic Falls.

Damon ne se retourna pas car il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. C'était tout. Katherine avait fait suffisamment de dommage et il ne voulait pas être encore plus déçu d'Elena en réalisant que, peut-être, elles étaient toutes 2 identiques en tout point. Ouai elle n'avait pas essayé de le piéger quand elle était avec Stefan et qu'il essayait de comploter dans son dos mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle l'avait utilisé comme Katherine l'avait fait des centaines de fois.

Au moins Katherine faisait semblant de ressentir quelque chose pour lui à l'époque où elle s'en servait. Mais Elena était froide. Elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui et dès qu'elle était monté dans sa voiture, elle s'était jouée de lui. Elle était manipulatrice. Elle avait probablement tout prévu. Stefan aurait pu l'emmener là-bas avec Alaric une autre fois mais elle avait été d'accord de suite pour y aller avec Damon. Elle savait que Stefan savait quelque chose sur Katherine et sur la probable connection qu'elle avait avec Elena, mais elle savait aussi que Damon serait une source plus fiable, et elle en avait profité. Et ça faisait mal. Ça faisait mal parce que, pour une fois, Damon pensait faire quelque chose de bien. Ouai ça serait toujours Stefan pour elle, toujours saint Stefan mais leur amitié était précieuse pour lui. Elena était précieuse pour lui mais, comme avec son originale, il n'y avait rien pour lui avec elle et il n'allait pas se laisser prendre pour un con encore une fois. Plus jamais il ne changerait de vie pour une femme, plus jamais.

Elena resta debout sous le porche de sa maison pendant plusieurs minutes, elle le regardait disparaitre dans l'obscurité. Elle ne voulait pas s'en faire pour ce qu'il venait de dire. En fait, elle aurait dût être ravie qu'il arrête de tourner autour d'elle.

Mais elle se rappela comment il s'était jeté devant elle pour la protéger d'une flèche qui l'aurait, à coup sur, tuée. Tout en sachant qu'il aurait lui-même mourir si la flèche avait attéri dans son cœur. Et ensuite il lui avait donné le livre de ses ancêtres, et elle n'avait été qu'une espèce de salope avec lui. Elle savait qu'il essayait de se faire pardonner mais il aurait dû y penser avant, avant de briser la nuque de son petit frère une semaine auparavant. C'était encore trop tôt et peu importe combien sa relation avec Damon lui manquait et combien elle souhaitait tout reconstruire avec lui. Katherine était revenue dans la vie de Damon et elle avait foutu le bordel dans sa tête. Qu'importe le fait qu'il prétendait la détester, il l'avait dans la peau et ça, ça faisait mal à Elena.

Mais Elena aurait pu perdre son petit frère. Elle aurait pu perdre le garçon qu'elle essayait à tout prix de protéger. Le garçon à qui elle avait menti tant de fois, celui que Damon avait hypnotisé juste pour Elena, et Damon savait ça. Il savait combien Jeremy était important pour elle, et il n'avait même pas réfléchit 5 secondes avant de lui briser la nuque.

Elle avait raison. Elle avait prit la bonne décision mais elle aurait juste souhaité ne pas se sentir comme si elle venait de perdre quelqu'un d'aussi important que son propre frère.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Elena décida de ne pas s'inquiéter de ce que Damon avait dit. Même si elle n'était pas vraiment sûre qu'il n'allait pas quitter la ville afin de l'éviter. Ce n'était pas vraiment possible de l'éviter alors qu'elle sortait avec son frère et, en plus, ils avaient des tas de problèmes à gérer, avec en haut de la liste, leur ex-copine qui venait de revenir en ville.

« Alors quoi de neuf dans la nouvelle ligue des super-héros ? » demanda Damon en s'adressant à tous ceux qui étaient assis dans les canapés de la pension Salvatore tout en se servant un verre au bar.

« Tu ne correspond pas des masses à la description du super-héro » ajouta Elena en pensant à son attitude sans-cœur et à son addiction à l'alcool.

Comme si personne n'avait parlé, Damon se tourna vers Alaric "Au fait, bon travail avec la jolie tante Jenna hier, Ric" sourit-il en s'installant dans son fauteuil habituel.

Alaric fut surpris et regarda Damon « Je suis un vampire et je peux pas faire autrement que d'entendre… tout… désolé. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai des trucs à faire je n'ai pas envie de perdre toute ma journée avec vous » déclara Damon.

« Katherine était dans la chambre de Caroline la nuit dernière » dit Elena qui était décidemment la seule à parler, mais cette fois, sa voix était pleine d'inquiétude.

« Ric, petit frère, bébé Gilbert ? Personne ? Rien à dire ? On dirait que non, donc bonne journée et essayez de ne pas trop faire les fous. C'est pas comme si vous étiez Superman ou IronMan. Mais si un jour le secret des Lockwood vous intéresse, je suis votre homme » dit-il en vidant son verre d'un trait. Il reposa son verre et commença à sortir de la pièce.

« Damon, tu n'as pas entendu Elena ? Katherine, elle est revenue. Elle n'est probablement jamais partie, elle en a après Caroline et Caroline est trop faible encore pour affronter les conneries que quelqu'un comme katherine pourrait lui raconter. » dit Stefan mais cela n'arrêta pas Damon.

« Petit frère, petit frère. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'éternité devant moi que ça signifie que j'aime répéter les mêmes erreurs. Katherine ? C'est ton problème, pas le mien. Caroline le bébé vampire? Je me suis proposé pour m'occuper du problème mais on m'en a empêché, donc c'est pas mon problème non plus. Appelle moi quand tu commenceras à t'inquiéter des loups-garous qui vont bientôt chercher à nous exterminer. » ajouta Damon sans se retourner et il sortit de la pension.

« Wow on dirait que quelqu'un s'est levé du pied gauche ? »dit Alaric en regardant Stefan qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de son frère.

« Donc qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Un seul vampire contre Katherine ne sera pas suffisant et ne le prend pas mal Stefan, mais ton régime alimentaire n'arrange pas les choses » dit Jeremy en jouant avec sa bague.

"Damon reviendra. C'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne, il joue le sans coeur mais quand les choses deviennent dangereuse pour les gens auxquels il tient, il revient." Dit Elena alors qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle avançait. Ce n'était pas seulement la façon dont il avait rejeté le problème Katherine comme si ça ne le concernait pas. Mais la façon dont il l'avait royalement ignorée, l'a faisant se sentir invisible pour lui, comme si elle était si insignifiante qu'elle ne valait même pas la peine d'être écoutée. Après ce qu'il avait fait à Jeremy, elle lui faisait toujours confiance pour les gros problèmes surnaturels, elle l'avait même sauvé du feu lancé par Bonnie au carnaval. Mais la réaction de Damon était puérile, elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'il les laisserait tomber. Ils avaient besoin de lui.

"Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé pendant votre voyage? As t'il des raisons de ne pas vouloir nous aider?" demanda Stefan en regardant Alaric et Elena, le professeur sembla ne pas comprendre mais Elena regarda le sol, gênée.

« Elena ? » demanda Stefan clairement.

« Damon m'a accusé de m'être servi de lui pour obtenir les informations sur Katherine. Il a trouvé un livre qui parle de sa famille pendant qu'ils vivaient en Europe » expliqua Elena en se rappelant de leur conversation de la nuit précédente et soupira. La menace de Damon l'avait empêché de dormir toute la nuit et maintenant, quand elle voyait sa réaction, elle avait encore plus peur.

Stefan pouvait voir que quelque chose perturbait Elena. Elle semblait torturée et blessée mais il ne pouvait en deviner la raison. Au moins elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait de Damon et elle était revenue en un seul morceau. Est-ce que quelque chose d'autre était arrivé, pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas lui en parler ?

"Oh sans oublier qu'il t'a sauvé la vie en se mettant juste devant une arbalète" rappela Alaric en comprenant mieux l'attitude de Damon. Damon souffrait et c'est pour ça qu'il avait préféré partir. Alaric savait que Damon n'avouerait jamais qu'il était blessé par Elena.

« Toujours le héros » se moqua doucement Jeremy.

« Peut-être plus maintenant. Il m'a demandé s'il m'avait perdu après ce qu'il avait fait à Jer et j'ai dit oui, ensuite il m'a dit que moi aussi je l'avais perdu » dit Elena pendant que sa voix craquait doucement, les 2 humains présent ne le remarquèrent pas, mais Stefan entendit parfaitement. Il la regarda avec attention et vit qu'elle retenait ses larmes, elle lui donna un pauvre sourire qui confirma ce que Stefan pensait, Damon l'avait blessé, encore une fois.

« Il reviendra » dit Alaric sans en être persuadé lui-même.

« Et s'il ne le fait pas ? » dit Elena avec difficulté. Elle espérait vraiment qu'Alaric avait raison. Être catégoriquement ignorée par Damon tout à l'heure la faisait se sentir mal. C'était une chose de le détester pour ce qu'il avait fait à son frère, mais c'était réconfortant de savoir qu'il était toujours là pour elle quand elle en avait besoin. Peut être qu'il avait raison, elle l'utilisait mais en fait elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui après ce qu'il avait fait à Jeremy. Bien sur elle tenait toujours à Damon et elle se détestait pour ça.

« Bon ben on va se débrouiller tout seul. Je lui parlerais quand il reviendra. Peut être qu'il ne se rend pas compte que Katherine représente un grand danger pour quiconque et même pour lui, et ça, c'est une chose qui le fera bouger, il est égoïste et prêt à tout pour sauver sa peau. Quand il se sentira menacé par Katherine, il changera d'avis. Nous avons juste besoin que ça arrive » suggéra froidement Stefan.

Elena regarda attentivement son petit ami. Il lui semblait que quelque chose avait changé en lui depuis le retour de Katherine, et au début, elle pensait que c'était à cause de cette histoire de baiser entre Damon et Katherine alors que Damon pensait qu'elle était Elena, mais maintenant elle n'en était plus si sûre. Stefan semblait parfois un peu bipolaire. Il avait des moments où Stefan venait chez elle et où il était adorable, ou encore des moments où il prenait soin de Caroline pendant sa transition. Mais il y avait aussi des moments comme celui-ci, quand son visage était vide d'émotion et qu'il ne souriait pas.

Lui et Alaric commencèrent à échafauder des plans et Elena n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son petit ami. Les yeux de Stefan étaient froids et les suggestions qu'il faisait pour que Katherine s'en prenne à Damon, faisait peur à Elena. Mais malgrès tout, cette salope de Katherine méritait de mourir et si possible, dans la souffrance.

Damon ne traina même pas autour de la pension pour écouter ce qui se disait. Il avait prit sa décision et ça n'avait pas été facile, mais finalement il avait réussi à 'éteindre' ses émotions. Essayer de ressentir les choses comme un humain ne lui réussissait pas. En fait il comptait maintenant se concentrer sur l'histoire des loups-garous et il était en route pour payer une petite visite à Carol Lockwood. Les loups étaient la seule raison qui le faisait rester à Mystic Falls, il savait qu'ils existaient et ils savaient aussi qu'une seule morsure de loup pouvait tuer un vampire. Il devait finir le travail que d'autres vampires avaient commencés. Cette race devait s'éteindre. Il n'y avait pas de place pour d'autres créatures surnaturelles dans ce monde. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à supporter l'existence des sorcières, ces agaçantes et méprisantes petites créatures avec leur crise de maux de tête insoutenables. Il devait trouver des informations sur les Lockwood. S'il y avait bien une malédiction, trainée de génération en génération, son problème dépassait largement Tyler et Mayson Lockwood. Dans le livre qu'il avait trouvé, il était dit que la malédiction ne concernait que les hommes, donc il devait trouver une façon d'exterminer la famille entière du mari de Carol. Mais pas si vite. Il devait aussi être sur qu'il n'existait pas d'autre famille comme la leur.

"Oh… salut Damon" dit Katherine en sortant de la maison des Lockwood.

« Je suis pas là pour toi » répondit automatiquement Damon en avançant vers la porte d'entrée.

« Tu es dure avec moi Tu es pourtant né à une époque où on savait traiter les dames avec respect. Tu peux faire mieux que ça » dit-elle en courant à vitesse vampirique devant lui pour lui bloquer le passage. Il soupira bruyamment, il avait vraiment voulu l'éviter, il ne voulait pas avoir à gérer Katherine. En fait, il voulait juste l'ignorer, l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et il n'était plus du tout interressé par elle.

« Ecoute Katherine, tu a été très claire, tu es revenue pour Stefan et tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi. Je ne veux pas de voir, je ne veux pas te parler et je ne veux même pas te tuer. J'ai un truc dont je dois m'occuper et je pensais qu'on pourrait juste s'ignorer maintenant. Peut-on juste prétendre que l'autre n'existe pas ? » dit Damon d'une voix froide et depitée ce qui surpris Katherine. Damon était visiblement toujours blessé par ce qu'elle lui avait avoué et c'était ce qu'elle voulait qu'il ressente :de la tristesse et de la peine. Mais pas de l'indifférence et du dédain. Toutes ces années où elle l'avait observé de loin, quand elle le voyait corrompre, tuer et détruire des vies, il avait l'air sombre mais pas froid. Damon Salvatore ne pouvait pas être froid même s'il essayait. Tourmenté, amoureux, passionné, sexy mais pas froid. Il pouvait tuer de _sang froid_ mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était _froid._ Tout ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux c'était de l'ennui comme si sa présence ne l'affectait même pas mais Katherine Pierce avait toujours des cartes en main qui le ferait changer d'avis.

« Et est-ce que ce truc que tu as à faire à quelque chose à voir avec tuer les hommes qui vivent dans cette maison ? Est-ce que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec une malédiction ? » demanda t'elle en s'appuyant contre la porte d'entrée et en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle lui offrit un sourire qui voulait dire qu'elle savait tout de ses projets.

« Donc tu sais pour les loups garous » dit-il en levant un de ses sourcils mais en étant toujours aussi tendu et sans émotion.

"J'en ai peut-être rencontré 1 ou 2 un jour et ils ont bêtement pensé qu'ils avaient une chance avec moi » sourit-elle en remettant ses boucles en place de la main.

« Et tu es au courant pour les Lockwood ? » dit Damon pour la tester, il comprenait très bien où elle voulait en venir. Elle faisait sans doute parti de ces vampires qui pensaient que la race des loups garous était éteinte.

« En fait non. L'avertissement de ce Gilbert fut plus efficace que j'avais pensé. Je savais qu'il y avait une famille en 1864 quand je suis arrivée ici, enfin tu t'en souviens… Et je les ai exterminé en pensant que mon travail serait fini ensuite, mais il semblerait qu'une autre famille ait survécu… Donc je pourrais finir le travail" dit-elle doucement. Elle savait que partageait l'information sur les véritables raisons de son retour à Mystic Falls allait remuer quelque chose en lui. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre les Salvatore poseraient des questions sur sa venue ici mais elle préférait quand même les laisser en dehors de ça.

« Bien, donc je pense que je n'ai plus de temps à perdre dans ce trou. Content de t'avoir vu, Kat. Oh, j'y pense, c'est un mensonge » dit-il en lui faisant un faux sourire, il se tourna et partit vers sa voiture en laissant la vampire derrière lui ebahie. Comment était-ce possible que Damon fasse preuve d'autant d'indifférence envers elle ?

« Et qu'est ce qui te fais penser que je vais m'occuper d'eux toute seule, Damon ? Je ne suis pas ici pour me salir les mains alors que ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire » dit-elle en se retrouvant rapidement devant lui, l'empêchant de monter dans sa voiture.

« Parce que tu tiens tellement à ton cul que tu ne vas pas risquer de te faire mordre » cracha t'il avec dépit en la regardant des pieds à la tête avec dégout.

« Je peux voir que mon sale petit clone ne fait pas que jouer avec mes hommes, elle les détruit maintenant » dit Katherine.

« En fait ton sale petit clone et ton jouet n°2 sont probablement entrain de comploter pour ta mort et je vais adorer regarder ça mais en fait ça ne m'interresse pas assez pour rester ici » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, il la poussa violemment et entra dans sa voiture.

« Ne t'avise pas de me toucher comme ça encore une fois »cracha t'elle en se relevant et en s'engouffrant dans la voiture, elle l'attrapa par les cheveux derrière la tête.

« Sinon quoi ? La grande méchante vampire Kat va me tuer ? Fais toi plaisir, j'en ai plus rien à foutre" dit-il en attrapant un pieu qui était sous le siège de sa voiture et en lui plantant dans le bras, elle retira violemment son bras et le laissa partir.

« Cette sale petite clone humaine va payer pour avoir énervé mon jouet »grommela Katherine en retirant le pieu de son bras.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Ça faisait mal. Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle était blessée. Elle était têtue et elle continuait à se dire que ça valait mieux comme ça. Qu'un vampire impulsif ne devrait pas lui manquer. Quelqu'un qui se contrefout de la vie humain, et peu importe que son cœur lui disait le contraire. Son cœur. Elle blamait maintenant son stupide organe vital. Elle ne devrait pas être blessée. Elle ne devrait pas être triste. Il ne devrait pas lui _manquer_ autant.

Tout lui manquait. Son sourire en coin, ses commentaires moqueurs, son ego colossal, son comportement négligent mais plus spécialement ses yeux. Elle savait mieux lire dans ses yeux que dans n'importe quels autres. La façon dont il s'était excusé sous son porche. Elle ne pouvait enlever ces images de sa tête. Et elle se détestait pour ça. Elle savait que Katherine l'avait tourmenté. Il avait admit qu'elle était venue le voir la nuit où il avait tué Jeremy. Elena était comme ça, elle voyait toujours le bon dans les gens et elle croyait toujours que les gens pouvaient changer pour le meilleur, mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti quand son frère s'était effondré sur le sol. Elle eut du mal à respirer en se rappelant de ça. Elle aurait souhaité, elle aussi, pouvoir éteindre ses émotions parfois. Ça aurait rendu la situation plus facile. Mais elle devait garder sa résolution. Elle ne voulait pas pardonner à Damon. Il l'avait perdu pour toujours, et elle devait s'y tenir. Elle n'avait aucune raison de se sentir mal et elle n'arrêtait pas de se répéter que la seule raison pour laquelle il lui manquait tant c'est parce qu'il était un ami proche. Tout le monde l'avait prévenu de ne pas être trop proche de Damon et maintenant elle aurait souhaité les avoir écouté, parce que si elle l'avait fait, il ne lui manquerait pas autant.

Elena afficha son visage 'je m'en fous' en entrant dans la pension. Elle attendait Stefan qui l'av ait prévenu qu'il serait en retard car il devait gérer un petit problème avec Caroline. C'était difficile pour elle. Gérer Katherine et ses visites impromptues, le problème des loups garous, sa toute nouvelle soif de sang, Caroline se sentait si seule et Stefan l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Bonnie, en agissant exactement comme Damon, avait décidé de les laisser se débrouiller avec Caroline, elle était en colère que Caroline soit devenu un vampire à cause de Damon, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute car il lui avait seulement donné son sang pour la guérir mais Katherine était arrivée, tuant Caroline dans son lit d'hôpital et Bonnie s'en voulait, car elle n'avait pas pu protéger son amie car elle était trop occupé avec les vampires que Damon avait libéré de la tombe. Elena n'avait même pas essayé de raisonner Bonnie. Ça ne servait à rien.

Le moment où Elena entra dans la pension, elle sentit quelque chose de différent. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

« On se rencontre enfin » dit Katherine en avançant vers Elena.

« Katherine » murmura Elena en se retrouvant face à son double, qui était probablement son ancêtre.

« J'allais partir » grimaça Damon en arrivant derrière Katherine.

« Et pour quoi faire ? Partir chez cette humaine comme ça je ne pourrais pas vous suivre?" dit Katherine en se tournant vers lui. Elle était venue pour le voir et ne l'avait pas trouvé. Elle avait vu Stefan partir. Elle savait qu'il était parti rejoindre Caroline.

« Nan… Ne sois pas stupide Kat. J'ai juste une résistance naturelle aux salopes manipulatrices, en fait c'est plutôt comme une allergie, donc tu devrais rester loin de moi » dit-il nonchalemment en marchant vers le bar où il se servit un verre de bourbon. Voir les 2 doubles dans son salon lui donnait vraiment besoin d'un remontant très alcoolisé.

"Tu me manque Damon" dit Katherine en arrivant juste devant lui et en passant sa main de façon séductive sur son torse.

« Ouai, moi aussi ça me manque d'être utilisé, presque autant que me manque les années 30, Kat. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, il y a des filles qui m'attendent » dit-il en finissant son verre, il ramassa sa veste en cuir qui tronait sur le dossier d'une chaise et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Attend Damon, tu vas vraiment me laisser seule avec elle ? » demanda Elena en essayant de cacher son appréhension et sa terreur mais il entendit parfaitement qu'elle était en fait blessée qu'il puisse se moquer comme ça de sa sécurité.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Elena. Vous avez beaucoup de choses en commun toutes les 2, je suis sur que vous pouvez échanger quelques trucs, tu sais, augmenter un peu ton répértoire. » dit-il sarcastiquement en lui faisant un sourire en coin. Elena regarda droit dans ses yeux et ne vit que de la froideur « Maintenant si tu veux savoir à quel point vous êtes identiques, je te suggère d'attendre Stefan, je suis sur qu'il a prit des notes sur vous 2, ça serait une comparaison intérressante » dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il les regarda toutes les 2 en souriant et ensuite il partit.

"Je peux à peine imaginer ce que la petite parfaite Elena a fait pour blesser Damon à ce point. Pas une seule fois en plus d'un siècle il ne m'a regardé de cette façon….si ecoeuré » sourit Katherine en prenant le verre de Damon, elle en lècha le bord, goutant à sa saveur et non pas à celle de l'alcool.

« Est-ce que tu es venu ici pour le regarder souffrit pour toi ? Comment peux tu être une telle salope ? » cracha Elena en prenant immédiatement la défense de Damon. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle le défendait. Mais avant qu'elle s'en aperçoive les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, Katherine hocha la tête et se rapprocha, pas après pas, d'elle.

« Laisse moi mettre certaine choses au clair car apparemment tu as mal compris. Les Salvatore sont à moi. Et le temps le prouvera. Ils m'aiment et ils se sont tous les 2 attachés à toi pour un moment et ils ont l'impression qu'ils t'aiment mais on verra vers qui ils se tourneront à la fin. J'ai l'eternité Elena. Je leur ai donné, mon sang court dans leurs veines. Nous avons un lien que même un clone comme toi ne peut briser. J'ai mes raisons d'être partie mais je suis de retour pour les voir faire leur choix. C'est drôle comme ils ont toujours cru que c'était à moi de choisir alors qu'ils vont prendre tout les 2 LA décision. Mais je vois qu'apparemment il n'y a pas vraiment de choix à faire, entre l'engouement et l'amour il n'y a pas vraiment de compétition. » dit la vampire sans cesser de sourire, comme si elle annonçait à sa meilleure amie qu'elle allait se marier.

« Ils ne te choisiront jamais. Je pense que celle qui se fait des illusions ici c'est toi »rétorqua Elena. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas dire ça. En fait, ce n'était pas très intelligent de se confronter à Katherine.

"Tu vois… Il y a quelque chose d'interressant que je pense que tu n'as pas compris. Ils me connaissent, Elena, ils connaissent ce qu'ils voient et ce qu'ils ont eu avec moi et même après les quelques mensonges que je leur ai dit, Damon me _parle toujours_. Il m'accepte auprès de lui, il me laisserait même toucher son pâle et, je peux te le dire, délicieux corps musclé. De ce que je sais les derniers mots qu'il t'a dit en presque 1 mois sont ceux qu'ils vient de te balancer au visage à l'instant. » dit Katherine en souriant et en posant une main sur sa hanche, elle pointa Elena du doigt et ajouta « Original :1, Copie :0. Avant que tu t'en aperçoive, Stefan sera de nouveau dans mes bras, et me proclamera son amour éternel. Donne lui le bonjour de ma part » dit-elle légérement avant de partir dans un courant d'air.

Si Katherine avait décidé de retourner le cerveau d'Elena, elle avait complètement réussi. En fait, Damon semblait beaucoup plus déçu par Elena que par Katherine. Bien que ses mots envers Katherine étaient remplis de venin et de dédain, il lui avait parlé quand même. C'était comme si il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attentif à Katherine et Elena avait bien vu comment elle flirtait avec lui. Il n'avait pas semblé gêné d'être touché par elle. Elena était tellement engluée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Stefan était entré dans la maison.

« Katherine est ici » dit-il d'une voix basse pendant qu'Elena sursautait et sortait de sa transe.

« En fait elle viens juste de partir » dit Elena en le regardant et il put voir qu'elle était blessée. Elena était si facile à lire. Ses yeux donnaient toujours la réponse. Pas dans sa façon de regarder mais dans l'éclat brillant de ses yeux chocolats. Même dans les pires moments, il avait rarement vu son regard comme aujourd'hui. Effrayés et blessés, oui, mais pas sans espoir et defaitiste.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, elle t'a blessé ? » demanda t'il immédiament en passant ses mains le long des bras d'Elena et en essayant de trouver d'éventuelles blessures physiques.

« Non. Rien. Elle n'a rien fait d'autre que me répéter à quel point vous l'aimiez et que vous seriez tout 2 bientôt de retour auprès d'elle. » soupira Elena. Comment pouvait-elle d'ailleurs penser que la vampire avait raison ?

"Elena, je n'ai jamais aimé Katherine, j'étais hypnotisé et ça n'arrivera plus. Je ne veux pas d'elle. Je te vois toi, je t'aime. Je pensais qu'on était d'accord sur ce point" dit Stefan en passant sa main sur la joue d'Elena. Il la regarda tendrement comme elle avait l'habitude qu'il le fasse.

« Mais Damon a toutes les raisons de la detester. Il l'aimait vraiment, Stefan, il n'était pas hypnotisé et elle l'a abandonné et elle s'est jouée de lui et j'ai vu combien il voulait la tuer mais quand elle est venue ici, il était là aussi et il la laissé le toucher, il lui a parlé. Il l'accepte. Je pense que sa haine pour elle s'est effacée et qu'il est entrain de retomber amoureux d'elle. » dit Elena en laissant les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis presque 1 mois rouler sur ses joues. Est-ce que Damon pensait vraiment qu'elle était pire que Katherine ? Il ne regardait plus Elena mais il n'avait aucun problème à parler à Katherine même méchamment mais au moins il lui parlait. Elena ne supportait pas le traitement qu'il lui infligeait. Juste parce qu'elle ne voulait plus être son amie, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle voulait qu'il l'ignore et se fiche qu'elle vive ou qu'elle meurt, tout specialement quand Katherine était présente et qu'il semblait se soucier plus d'elle que d'Elena. Mais elle restait persuadée que sous son masque de froideur, Damon tenait toujours à Katherine et c'était pour ça qu'il lui parlait si mal. Mais avec Elena, il ne portait pas de masque il ne l'attaquait pas en paroles. Il n'essayait pas de la blesser. Il ne faisait _rien_. C'était comme si Elena ne méritait aucunes émotions de Damon, même pas la haine ni la déception. A la fin, Elena le detesterait, elle transformerait ses sentiments en haine, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait arrêter d'avoir mal.

"Je ne suis pas Damon et tu n'es pas Katherine. Ils jouent leurs jeux mais ça n'a rien à voir avec nous, Elena. M'as-tu déjà vu agir comme Damon ? » demanda Stefan qui était surpris des inquiétudes d'Elena envers Damon et Katherine mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.

"Non, jamais. Tu n'as jamais été comme lui mais pourtant elle semble sure d'elle" murmura Elena.

« Elle essaye de te pertuber, comme elle le fait avec tout le monde. Elle a forcé Caroline à attaquer un homme. C'est comme ça qu'elle fait Elena. Elle voit tes faiblesses et elle s'en sert. Elle connait les tiennes, elle sait que tu es intriguée par votre ressemblance et elle sait que tu as peur d'être juste un remplacement pour moi mais tu peux oublier ça Elena, je t'aime, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, je te veux toi, seulement toi, okay ? » la voix de Stefan était calme mais sincère. Il voulait qu'elle voit combien il l'aimait et combien il avait besoin d'elle, il voulait aussi qu'elle ne soit pas faible face aux propos de Katherine.

Elena fit oui de la tête et se blotti dans ses bras. Elle le croyait, elle n'en avait jamais douté. Ses frayeurs de n'être qu'un lot de consolation pour Stefan étaient oubliées depuis longtemps et elle savait dans son cœur qu'il l'aimait. Mais si elle croyait Stefan et qu'elle savait qu'il ne la quitterait pas pour Katherine, pourquoi les mots de celle-ci étaient-ils gravés dans sa tête, comme si elle allait quand même perdre quelqu'un ?

Damon décida de quitter la ville pour la nuit. Il ne voulait pas croiser Liz qui serait encore plus suspicieuse à propos de lui alors que sa fille lui en donnait toutes les raisons. Les gens recommençaient à disparaitre à Mystic Falls et cet homme qui s'était présenté à l'hôpital avec 2 trous dans la gorge n'allait pas arranger les choses.

Il avait besoin d'une nuit comme il les aimait. Beaucoup d'alcool et des femmes appétissantes pour le contenter. Il avait besoin de se détendre. Ça faisait presque des mois qu'ils buvaient du 'sang froid'. Cette nuit il voulait du sang frais et du sexe. Du sexe sans tabou. Une nuit entière de folie sexuelle. Il avait besoin d'une femme sexy qui le baiserait comme une dingue.

C'était vendredi soir, donc trouver une fille sexy dans un bar de la ville d'à côté serait plus que simple. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et vit qu'il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait : blondes, rouquines, brunettes, matures, vierges, élégantes, minces ou voluptueuses. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était choisir.

Il choisit finalement une jolie rousse pour la nuit, elle avait des longues jambes, un corps athlétique et un beau petit cul. Il ne demandait pas mieux, elle avait un regard mystérieux et malin qui lui fit penser qu'elle devait être une déesse au lit, et comme lui était un dieu, c'était parfait.

Approcher Carle fut facile et elle lui prouva rapidement qu'elle était très charmeuse et séductrice mais pas non plus facile et conne. Son flaire était aiguisé et il avait bien choisi. Il n'avait même pas besoin de l'hypnotiser, il était charmant et canon, c'était facile.

Mais la nuit lui réserva une surprise à laquelle Damon Salvatore ne s'attendait pas.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

Après être restée avec Stefan pendant un moment, Elena décida de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait l'impression de mal respirer. Elle avait de son mieux pour cacher ça à Stefan et elle pensait y être parvenu. Il l'avait cru aveuglément et n'avait pas douté une seconde qu'elle lui disait la vérité. Sa relation avec lui était aussi simple que ça. Ils se faisaient confiance et ne se remettaient jamais en question.

Elle ne voulait pas trahir sa confiance et c'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait rien dit d'autre, ils s'étaient installés devant un film et n'avaient plus parlé. C'était la distraction parfaite dont elle avait besoin pour se changer les idées. Elle ne voulait pas ressasser ce qui s'était passé dans le salon. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Damon la laisse dans la pension, seule, avec Katherine. Elle n'aimait pas ça mais elle devait arrêter de lutter contre le fait que Damon ne voulait pas aider Caroline et qu'il ne voulait pas non plus arrêter Katherine. Il avait raison d'avoir des remords pour Katherine sur le fait qu'elle ait choisi Stefan. Et il avait raison aussi de ne pas vouloir aider Caroline. La nouvelle vampire était entre les mains de Stefan et il essayait sincèrement de lui éviter les problèmes. Parfois Caroline arrivait à laisser s'échapper ses victimes mais parfois ils n'avaient pas autant de chances et Stefan devait hypnotiser les policiers et les familles de ses victimes.

Mais, même dans ses pires cauchemars, jamais elle n'aurais pu imaginer que Damon la laisserait seule avec Katherine. Après tout la vampire aurait pu venir la tuer et finalement récupérer Stefan pour elle seule. Elle aurait pu la kidnapper et obliger Stefan à faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ils ignoraient tout des plans de Katherine parce qu'elle continuait à trainer autour d'eux mais qu'elle n'attaquait jamais bien qu'elle ait utilisé Caroline pour tuer. Et ensuite Damon était partit.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui la blessait le plus. Katherine _avait raison_. Depuis plus de 5 semaines, elle avait vu Damon plusieurs fois et pas une seule fois il ne lui avait adressé un seul mot. Elle avait donc arrêté de lui 'parler' mais elle était vraiment surprise du fait qu'elle ne semblait plus du tout exister pour lui. Au début elle avait vraiment envie de le gifler et lui hurler dessus pour ce qu'il avait fait à Jeremy, et elle en aurait parfaitement eut le droit, elle aurait ensuite pu lui pardonner mais au lieu de ça elle avait manœuvré pour obtenir de lui des informations à propos d'une personne qui voulait la tuer, elle ou ses amis. Katherine avait transformé Caroline pour une bonne raison. Katherine voulait qu'ils sachent qu'elle était puissante et qu'elle faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Comment Damon pouvait comparer leurs actions ? C'était impossible. Elle était certaine que si elle arrêtait des gens dans la rue et qu'elle le rapportait les faits tels qu'ils étaient, 100% d'entre eux seraient d'accord pour dire qu'Elena était bien meilleure que Katherine. Elle lui avait seulement fait ce qu'il faisait à tout le monde mais il continuait à ignorer Elena. ça la blessait mais ça l'enrageait surtout. Elle le detestait, vraiment, de tout son cœur car non seulement il avait tué son petit frère mais en plus il avait coupé complétement Elena de sa vie parce qu'elle avait osé obtenir des informations sur une vampire maniaque.

Mais peu importe à quel point elle le detestait, elle tenait toujours à lui. Et ça la faisait se haïr elle-même ! Elle se traita de tout les noms et elle se sentit comme une folle de tenir à lui mais elle ne pouvait rien y changer et elle essayait de se convaincre que Damon ressentait la même chose. Il était comme il était et peut être que la 1ère impression qu'Elena avait eu de lui était la bonne.

Mais ce soir il avait vraiment dépassé les limites. Il l'avait vraiment blessé. Elena pouvait admettre que Katherine avait de l'influence sur les 2 frères mais tout spécialement sur Damon. Il avait été amoureux d'elle, même obsedé par elle pendant presque 1 siècle et ça avait du être facile pour elle de le faire succomber vu qu'elle n'était qu'une salope manipulatrice. Mais elle était revenue pour lui dire qu'elle aimait Stefan et qu'elle était revenue pour lui. Il n'avait raconté ça à personne avant d'arriver chez Elena et Elena avait du imaginer tout ce que la vampire avait pu dire pour le rendre fou, mais la liste était bien trop longue. Il avait essayé d'embrasser Elena 2 fois avant d'être interrompu par Jeremy alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans son meilleur jour. D'une façon plus compréhensive elle lui pardonnait son action car elle savait que les émotions étaient démultipliées chez les vampires, et tout spécialement pour Damon qui avait si longtemps caché les siennes. La douleur qu'elle ressentait de l'avoir perdu était enfouis en elle depuis quelques semaines. Mais aujourd'hui tout lui était revenu au visage, aujourd'hui elle avait vraiment été blessée.

Elle n'aurait pas pu deviner que Katherine et Damon étaient ensemble dans la pension quand elle était arrivé. Elena pensa que Damon était dans la maison avant Katherine et que celle-ci avait fait exprès de descendre les escaliers pour qu'Elena croit qu'ils étaient ensemble en haut tout les 2. Mais de ce qu'Elena avait comprit, Damon n'avait pas vu Katherine avant qu'elles soient toutes les 2 en bas dans le hall, ils n'avaient pas parlé ensemble avant d'être en bas. Damon était de bonne humeur quand il les avait trouvé dans le hall mais il l'avait quand même abandonnée avec le diable. Il l'avait abandonné froidement. Il l'aurait laissé mourir et à ce moment, Elena réalisa que, quand Damon avait dit qu'elle l'avait perdu pour toujours, il n'avait peut être pas voulu être seulement mélodramatique ni puéril.

La réalité venait de la frapper de plein fouet et maintenant elle ne pouvait plus se mentir. Qu'importe qu'elle puisse penser qu'un jour Damon et elle arriveraient à réparer leur relation et être à nouveau amis, elle savait que ça n'arriverait pas. Et elle fut surprise de se sentir _si vide _après cette réalité.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? Coucher avec Carla avait été facile. Très facile parce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Il avait même pensé à la garder auprès de lui quand il avait apprit qu'elle vivait aussi à Mystic Falls. Après tout elle ferait une très bonne copine de baise. Elle ne posait pas de questions, elle ne demandait rien, rien du tout. Elle avait été là pour lui, pour une nuit d'intense plaisir et ils en étaient ravis tout les 2.

Mais Damon était affamé, il était absolument affamé. Carla avait réveillé ses besoins d'homme mais elle n'avait pas rassasié ses instincts de vampire. Et son sang sentait comme les roses pour lui. Il pensait que son hypnose avait marché. Il l'avait testé avant de se nourrir d'elle. Ou plutôt quand il avait pensé à se nourrir d'elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre quand il la mordrait donc il avait préféré l'hypnotiser avant. C'est ça qui avait tout fait foirer. Damon n'hypnotisait jamais avant de se nourrir. Seulement après, pour que sa victime oublie tout de lui. Mais pour une fois il n'avait pas réussi à se nourrir du corps nu et humain qui se trouvait en dessous de lui.

Carla le regarda bizarrement. Elle n'allait pas hurler ni réagir d'aucune sorte à ce qu'il allait faire car tout ce qu'il faisait c'était la regarder de façon confuse. Elle pensa qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées mais au bout de 10 minutes elle lui avait demandé s'il se sentait bien. Elle avait la voix qui tremblait un peu car il n'avait aucune réaction.

Damon la libéra de son hypnose, il était intrigué. Cette fille était une déesse au lit et semblait ne rien avoir à faire de lui, tout comme lui d'elle d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait rien de _spécial_ en elle à part le fait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se nourrir d'elle.

Il lui avait dit qu'il avait changé d'avis, sans s'excuser il s'était levé du lit et avait ramassé ses vêtements, il s'était rhabillé rapidement.

Elle ne réagit pas, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle ramassa elle aussi ses vêtements et ne lui dit rien quand il quitta la pièce. Elle prit son temps puis sortit du motel une cinquantaine de minutes après lui et elle le trouva adossé contre sa voiture.

Damon réflechissait. En fait son cerveau travaillait non-stop depuis qu'il avait quitté la chambre du motel. Il sentait sa rage de sang, il voulait se nourrir, il mourrait de faim mais il ne pouvait pas. Il y avait quelque chose avec cette fille. Il ne savait pas si c'était la façon dont elle le regardait ou le son si doux de sa voix qui dénotait de son attitude provocatrice et un peu rebelle, et tout spécialement au lit. Elle était pourtant le parfait repas et pourtant il ne l'avait pas fait. Mais c'était quoi ça ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait être une autre créature surnaturelle ? Après avoir découvert que les loups garous n'étaient pas des légendes, il s'attendait à tout. Mais si elle était une autre sorte de créature, qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de se nourrir d'elle ? Est-ce que son sang allait le tuer ? Ou était-ce seulement ses charmes d'humaine ?

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne la remarqua pas, elle souriait de le voir comme ça à 4 heures du matin. Elle l'ignora car il semblait hypnotisé ou quelque chose d'autre, elle partit et marcha tranquillement dans les rues de la ville. Elle devait trouver quelqu'un pour la ramener à Mystic Falls car elle n'avait pas prit sa voiture. Par quelqu'un elle voulait évidemment parler d'un taxi parce que sinon il lui faudrait attendre des heures le 1er bus pour Mystic Falls.

Damon la remarqua finalement. L'odeur de son sang attira son attention et il décida de savoir ce que cette femme avait de plus que les autres qui l'empêchait de se nourrir d'elle, il pensa qu'il avait eu la même réaction avec une autre femme, Elena. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça à Elena dans le passé et il savait que ça ne changerait pas dans le futur même si elle l'avait cruellement déçu.

« Hey, tu rentres à Mystic Falls ? » demanda Damon en courant, à vitesse humaine, vers elle.

« Ouai, ma voiture est au garage mais je vais attendre le premier bus » dit-elle nonchalemment. Elle connaissait les mecs comme Damon et la dernière chose qu'ils voulaient s'était échanger leurs numéros et promettre d'appeler le lendemain.

"Tu veux que je te ramène?" demanda t'il en l'analysant. Cœur qui bat normalement, sang humain qui court dans les veines, poils des bras hérissés par la brise fraiche et lèvres pâles à cause du froid de la nuit. Elle ressemblait à une vraie humaine, trop humain pour être une créature surnaturelle.

« Ce serait sympa, mais je peux attendre le bus, vraiment, le 1er bus est dans pas longtemps et il y a des tas de choses que je peux faire en l'attendant » répondit-elle pendant que Damon la regardait avec un air qui devait lui donner l'air d'être un psychopathe.

« Allons-y, y'a rien à faire dans une ville comme Fells Church » sourit-il en montrant sa voiture de la tête pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Se dit-il, ce mec ne me fait pas peur et il m'offre une chance d'être plus tôt auprès de ma grand-mère.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup pendant le trajet du retour en voiture. Il y eu des petits commentaires et des remarques mais beaucoup de périodes de silence. Elle n'était pas ennuyante, elle avait l'air fatiguée et elle n'avait pas l'air interressée par lui. Mais la vérité c'était que Damon Salvatore était plus qu'interressé par elle. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec cette fille et il voulait savoir quoi.

Stefan dirait que Damon s'occupait simplement l'esprit pour ne pas penser ni à Katherine ni à Elena, et pour son plus grand bonheur, aucunes des 2 brunettes ne lui traversa l'esprit pendant qu'il était avec Carla. Encore un truc de plus qui rendait cette fille spéciale, sans oublier qu'elle était très douée sexuellement parlant et qu'aucun homme ne serait capable d'aligner 2 pensées raisonnables après 1 nuit avec elle, mais malgrès tout ça, il n'avait pas réussi à se nourrir d'elle.

Et Stefan aurait raison. Il était déjà obsédé par cette fille et c'était ça qui l'avait stoppé. Si aveuglément obsédé, que le fait qu'il n'ait rien à faire avec la rouquine, qu'il reconduisait chez elle, ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

Damon était intrigué par Carla. Elle était une adorable distraction en plus d'être un houragan au lit mais ce n'était pas ça qui le retenait auprès d'elle. Il voulait savoir d'où lui venait ce blocage qui l'empêchait de se nourrir d'elle. Il ne l'avait plus hypnotisé depuis leur 1ère nuit ensemble mais il n'arrivait quand même pas à se nourrir d'elle. Il n'avait même pas essayé de se nourrir de quelqu'un d'autre tant elle l'obsedait. Il était aussi obsédé par Mason Lockwood, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Bien que le loup garou avait montré qu'il ne voulait pas commencer une guerre contre les vampires, Damon attendait avec impatience de pouvoir tuer le jeune frère du maire.

Dire que Mason était enragé était un euphémisme et Damon ne voulait pas d'un loup garou enragé près de lui. Au moins il était heureux qu'Elena et Katherine aient disparu de sa vie et ne le dérangeaient plus. Pourtant il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la vampire s'était éloignée de lui, il savait qu'Elena ne mettait quasiment plus les pieds à la pension car elle avait rompu avec Stefan. La brunette humaine venait très rarement chez eux mais ce jour-là elle avait décidé de tenter une amitié avec Stefan.

Elena pensait que Damon aurait au moins une réaction à sa fausse rupture avec Stefan, mais elle l'avait à peine aperçu. Il ne lui disait plus rien. Même pas ses habituelles blagues. Il avait coupé tout contact avec elle et Elena n'en était même plus surprise. C'était clair maintenant qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie, il l'avait purement et simplement coupée de sa vie pour toujours.

Mais en entrant dans la pension pour attendre Stefan et Alaric, Elena n'aurait jamais pensé rencontré quelqu'un seulement vêtu d'une serviette de bain dans la cuisine.

« Salut Katherine » dit la fille à Elena qui ne sut pas quoi répondre. Katherine était censée être toujours un secret pour la plupart des gens et les vampires avaient ce don de faire palpiter plus fort le cœur d'Elena, non ? Elle pouvait sentir que son cœur battait normalement. Elle savait qu'une fille vêtue de la sorte à la pension ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Damon couchait avec elle.

« En fait mon nom c'est Elena » dit-elle simplement pendant que la fille au beau visage remontait un peu la serviette de bain pour couvrir son corps, Elena sentit quelque chose bruler en elle.

« Oh, alors je pense que j'ai du rencontrer ta sœur. Damon et moi on est tombé sur elle par hasard l'autre jour » répondit la fille en guise d'explication.

« Tu es nouvelle en ville ? Je ne te connais pas et tu sais, Mystic Falls est une petite ville, tout le monde connait tout le monde » dit Elena en essayant d'obtenir des informations mais elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. La fille couchait avec Damon et apparemment ils sortaient ensemble car ils avaient rencontrés Katherine ailleurs qu'à la pension. Immédiatement Elena chercha des yeux une marque de morsure, juste comme celle que Caroline avait quand elle couchait avec Damon, mais la fille devant elle n'avait pas de blessure apparente et son corps était pourtant à peine dissimulé.

« Désolée, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Carla. Ma grand-mère est Mme Flowers, tu la connais ? Elle est malade et je suis là pour m'occuper d'elle pendant un moment. Je viens juste d'être diplomée de la fac et je ne sais pas encore quoi faire comme job, donc j'ai pensé qu'une petite ville tranquille comme Mystic Falls pourrait m'aider à y voir plus clair » dit la rouquine en tendant sa main à Elena, qui la serra gentiment.

« Oui, je connais Mme Flowers. Est-ce qu'elle va mieux ? » demanda Elena qui ne savait même pas que Mme Flowers était malade mais qui était prête à tout pour avoir des informations sur la petite amie de Damon. Elena savait que c'était sa petite amie car d'habitude il se contentait de coucher avec les filles et de se nourrir d'elle, il ne les ramenait pas à la maison et ne sortait pas en ville avec elles.

"Oui elle va un peu mieux mais elle est quand même très malade " dit Carla qui semblait triste pour sa grand-mère.

"Je suis désolée" répondit Elena honnêtement.

« ça prend autant de temps que ça de manger une pomme ? » cria Damon depuis l'étage. Carla roula des yeux en souriant.

« Il a un sacré appétit. J'ai été contente de te rencontrer Elena" sourit-elle avant de partir.

"Qu'est ce qui t'as prit autant de temps?" demanda Damon quand Carla entra dans la chambre, elle s'installa près de lui et lui ota les écouteurs qu'il avait sur les oreilles. Il devait admettre que Carla avait la meilleur collection de titre sur son iPod. Ils avaient d'ailleurs les mêmes goûts musicaux. Ça faisait une eternité qu'il n'avait pas écouté de musique. Il avait pourtant l'habitude d'en écouter souvent avant d'arriver à Mystic Falls et tout ses drames.

« J'ai rencontré Elena, la sœur de Katherine en bas. Merde je lui ai même pas demandé si elle voulait te parler. Peut être que tu devrais descendre la voir » dit Carla en s'allongeant dans le lit à côté de lui. Elle aimait passer du temps avec Damon. Ils se voyaient très régulièrement depuis 2 semaines et il ne lui en avait jamais demandé plus, il ne lui posait pas de questions. Elle lui avait raconté tout pour sa grand-mère et surtout combien elle avait du mal de ne plus vivre la nuit, ça c'était le pire pour elle.

Carla ne posait pas de questions non plus. Elle avait rencontré Stefan plusieurs fois mais bien que Damon n'ait rien dit, elle pouvait sentir qu'il y avait des tensions entre eux. Mais elle s'en fichait. Les choses étaient très claires avec Damon, il voulait une relation cool sans problème et Carla voulait la même chose, en plus le sexe était bon, non en fait, le sexe était divin et elle avait vraiment besoin de distraction car prendre soin de sa grand-mère était épuisant. Sa grand-mère avait fait de nombreux passage aux urgences de l'hôpital, maintenant elle était hospitalisée, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait mieux.

« Elles ne sont pas… » commença Damon avant de réaliser qu'il allait faire une énorme erreur en avouant qu'Elena et Katherine n'étaient pas sœur. En fait il ne trouva qu'une explication et il continua « ….proches »

"Ouai ben elle a l'air plus gentille que sa soeur. Je sais pas, je trouve que Katherine est bizarre, si tu veux mon avis » rigola Carla en se rappelant que Katherine avait essayé d'embrasser Damon juste devant elle. Bien sur il faisait ce qu'il voulait, ils étaient juste copains de baise mais la brunette avait semblé très jalouse.

"Je sais" répondit-il en grimaçant mais il ne voulait pas parler d'elle. En fait il ne voulait pas parler du tout. Il voulait du sexe et encore du sexe. Damon n'avait pas pu résister et il l'avait observé pendant quelques jours avant de la recroiser 'par hasard', il était toujours incapable de se nourrir d'elle mais elle l'excitait vraiment. Elle était incroyable au lit, une de ses meilleures partenaires humaines de sexe.

« Peut être qu'on pourrait reprendre où on en était maintenant que tu as mangé une truc »dit-il avec un sourire suggestif et elle ne l'arrêta pas quand il l'attrapa par les hanches pour la ramener sur son corps en laissant tomber la serviette qui la drappait.

Elena pouvait les entendre. Elle les entendait même très bien. Cette Carla était peut être une fille gentille mais avait-elle besoin d'être aussi bruyante ? Elena n'entendait pas Damon, il n'était pas descendu et maintenant il était très occupé. Pourtant il savait qu'elle était là, seule, dans le salon.

« Tu sais que c'est pas beau d'écouter les gens s'envoyer en lire » dit Katherine doucement dans le dos d'Elena.

"Donc je pense que tu devrais partir car moi je n'ai pas de pouvoir vampirique qui me permettent d'entendre aussi bien que toi » rétorqua Elena sans savoir pourquoi elle s'évertuait à provoquer Katherine.

"Ouai, tu as raison, mais tu devrais savoir que j'ai aussi une excellente vue qui m'a permis de voir Stefan sortir de chez toi très tôt ce matin et je peux te dire que je ne t'ai pas entendu, même avec mon ouïe de vampire….. c'est toujours comme ça entre vous ? Tu n'as sans doute pas gouté au meilleur Salvatore au lit » dit Katherine en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil de Damon et en croisant ses jambes.

« Mais pourtant tu cours toujours après ce si mauvais coup » répliqua Elena alors qu'une voix dans sa tête lui hurlait de se la fermer.

« Disons qu'une fille comme moi sais réveiller les mecs comme Stefan, ma chérie. Tu devrais lui demander de te parler de nos escapades sexuelles. Ce sont des moments légendaires si tu veux mon avis, mais Damon est définitivement un expert. Plus coquin et plein de ressource. Pourquoi pense tu que je l'ai gardé ? » demanda Katherine en souriant.

"Pourquoi es-tu là, Katherine? Le frère que tu es supposée vouloir n'est pas là et celui qui ne t'interresse pas est plutôt occupé, et je suis certaine que moi je ne t'interresse pas plus » soupira Elena. Elle était fatiguée des jeux de Katherine. Toujours à faire planer le doute, toujours sure d'elle, donnant toujours des informations nouvelles sur les Salvatore, des informations qu'Elena préférait ignorer.

"Pour la même raison que toi. J'attend Stefan » murmura Katherine.

« Quand va tu comprendre ? Il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec toi. Aucun d'eux ne veut. C'est très pathétique de continuer à tourner autour d'eux comme ça. Je pensais que tu avais un peu plus de respect pour toi-même » dit Elena. Elle se sentait plus que fatiguée et elle perdit son calme devant son double. C'était quand même après son petit ami que cette salope courrait.

"Et moi je pensais que tu étais un petit peu plus intelligente" dit Katherine en traversant la pièce à vitesse vampirique, elle attrapa Elena par la gorge et la balança violemment contre le mur. Katherine savait qu'elle ne devait pas tuer l'humaine si elle voulait retrouver les bras de Stefan mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter ce que cette irritante petite créature venait de lui dire. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour oser lui parler comme ça ?

Le moment où Elena heurta le mur, fut atrocement douloureux, elle cria de douleur. Pendant un moment, elle avait pensé que Katherine allait lui briser la nuquer, puis plus rien.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Carla en s'habillant car elle allait partir. Après ce marathon de sexe, elle était épuisée et elle voulait rendre visite à sa grand-mère à l'hopital avant de rentrer chez elle.

Damon sortit de la chambre à vitesse humaine mais dès qu'il fut dans le couloir il se précipita dans le salon à vitesse vampirique.

« Trop difficile pour toi de la détester pour toujours, Damon ? » dit Katherine qui se tenait, souriante, contre le mur opposé où gisait Elena, inconsciente. _Trop fragile_, pensa Katherine en regardant le pauvre petit corps brisé de sa rivale.

"J'ai jamais dit que je la détestais, Kat, maintenant toi tu dois mal m'écouter parce que j'ai du mal à t'en convaincre apparemment. Je ne peux plus supporter de te voir. La haine n'est pas suffisante pour exprimer ce que je ressens pour toi » dit-il en marchant vers Elena, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'étage.

« Dit à Stefan que je l'embrasse » dit Katherine avant de quitter la pension.

"Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qui est arrivé?" demanda Carla alarmée pendant que Damon entrait dans la chambre avec Elena dans ses bras. Elle était toujours inconsciente et elle avait une ouverture béante qui saignait derrière la tête.

"Katherine est arrivé" répondit Damon rapidement avant de continuer "Peux-tu aller à la salle de bain et ramener le kit de 1er soins? C'est dans la salle de bain de Stefan » dit-il en allongeant Elena sur le lit.

"Bien sur mais tu crois pas qu'on ferait mieux de l'amener à l'hôpital ? Elle a l'air mal en point » ajouta la rouquine en montrant la plaie dans le crane d'Elena, Damon palpait son corps pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres os brisés.

"On verra comment elle va réagir. J'ai suivit quelques cours de médecine et je pense que je sais toujours comment faire un bandage efficace » dit-il, le visage tendu pendant qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur les pulsations d'Elena, il réalisa rapidement que son cœur battait très faiblement.

« Okay » dit Carla en quittant la chambre.

Damon mordit rapidement dans son poignet et versa son sang dans la bouche d'Elena. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque et, dès que Stefan serait arrivé, il était plus motivé que jamais à empêcher Katherine de s'approcher à nouveau d'Elena pendant les prochaines 24 heures afin d'être sur qu'il ne lui arriverait pas la même chose qu'à Caroline.

Elena n'avalait pas le sang de Damon, elle était toujours inconsciente et Damon trouva la seule solution qu'il avait. Il suça son poignet et deversa directement son sang dans la gorge d'Elena en collant sa bouche contre la sienne. Il recommença 3 fois pour être sur qu'elle aurait assez de sang pour guérir.

Dès qu'il enleva sa bouche de celle d'Elena, Carla entra dans la chambre avec le kit, elle regarda Damon s'affairer sur la blessure dans la tête d'Elena. Il recousait Elena comme un professionnel et Carla se demanda pendant un instant qui pouvait bien être Damon Salvatore. S'il avait fait la fac de médecine, que faisait-il à Mystic Falls ? Elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas physicien.

« Est-ce qu'elle va aller mieux ? » demanda Carla tout en regardant Damon faire un bandage propre afin d'éviter les risques d'infection.

« Oui. Elena est forte » dit-il avant de se lever.

« J'ai du mal à croire que c'est Katherine qui lui a fait ça. Comment une fille aussi mince peut infliger de tels dommages ? » demanda Carla impressionnée par la blessure à la tête d'Elena mais aussi par la multitude d'hématomes qui apparaissaient sur son corps.

"Je ne sais pas mais c'est ce que je t'ai dit, elles ne sont pas proches. Elles sont tombées amoureuse du même homme, qui est mon frère en fait et je pense que les filles peuvent être très possessive quand on s'approche de leurs hommes, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'évite de les fréquenter » dit Damon sur la défensive. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'Elena et Carla le voyait. Il essayait de faire comme si ça ne le touchait pas mais Carla lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il s'était occupé d'elle avec grand soin et il avait été extrèmement doux avec elle. Il avait nettoyé le sang sur sa tête doucement et Carla l'avait surpris plusieurs fois entrain de passer sa main sur la joue d'Elena.

« Si tu le dis….. je vais partir pour l'hôpital. Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je l'y amène avec moi ? » demanda t'elle car elle était inquiète pour Elena.

« Non, Stefan va revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Il décidera s'il veut l'y amener, et si oui, il le fera. J'ai fait ma part et je pense qu'Elena est juste un peu fragile. La plaie dans sa tête n'était pas très profonde et elle n'est plus en danger, bien sur je suis certain que mon petit frère va la conduire à l'hopital quand même » dit Damon en se levant et en accompagnant Carla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle l'embrassa rapidement et partit. Damon remonta dans sa chambre et nettoya tout le sang, il jeta ensuite le kit dans une poubelle.

Ensuite il prit Elena dans ses bras et l'installa dans le canapé. Il se sentait mal à l'aise de la laisser dans sa chambre, et il était persuadé qu'elle allait se réveiller rapidement, grâce à son sang.

Il avait entendu Katherine arrivé quand il était entrain de coucher avec Carla et ils avaient fait de son mieux pour ne pas entendre ce que les 2 doubles se disaient. Mais quand lui et Carla avaient eu finit c'était devenu trop difficile de ne pas entendre leur conversation mais maintenant il aurait souhaité n'avoir rien entendu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Katherine avait attaqué Elena, tout spécialement dans la pension où elle pouvait avoir de l'aide très rapidement.

Il ne s'était pas attendut à réagir de cette façon quand il l'avait entendu crier et quand il avait entendu le bruit de son corps frapper contre le mur. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'air soit stoppé net dans ses poumons, même s'il n'avait pas besoin d'air pour vivre. Il était sur que s'il avait eu un cœur qui bat, il se serait arrêté à ce moment précis. Ce qu'il avait dit à Katherine était vrai il n'avait jamais dit à personne qu'il détestait Elena parce qu'il ne la détestait pas. Il ne ressentait rien pour elle et donc pas de haine non plus. Mais si c'était vrai alors pourquoi se sentait-il si désespéré comme jamais auparavant ? Pourquoi, pendant les micro secondes qu'il lui avait fallut pour descendre, son cerveau s'était imaginé les pire scénarios sur Elena, et pourquoi, à ce moment-là, il avait eu la sensation que le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds ?

Il n'avait pas de réponses à ses questions et ils ne comptaient même pas y réfléchir. Il savait qu'il ne laisserait pas Elena mourir. C'était facile de l'ignorer et de la laisser avec Stefan gérer Katherine mais alors qu'il avait faillit la perdre pour toujours, au fond de lui, il savait que les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle étaient toujours là, mais il ne voulait pas y penser, même pas une seconde.

Il n'avait jamais autant souhaité de sa vie que son frère arrive à la pension. Il ne voulait pas gérer ça, il ne voulait pas gérer Elena mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, tout spécialement maintenant qu'elle avait son sang dans l'organisme. Mais comme toujours dans sa vie, Stefan n'était pas là où Damon voulait qu'il soit, donc il s'installa dans son fauteuil habituel, il prit sa bouteille de bourbon avec lui tout en veillant sur Elena.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'il est parti'? » demanda Elena à Stefan qui venait de lui apporter le petit déjeuner au lit.

« Je ne pense pas que c'est permanent mais la plupart de ses vêtements ne sont plus là, c'est la même chose pour ses affaires personnelles qu'il prend à chaque fois qu'il part » dit Stefan qui n'appréciait pas la réaction d'Elena.

Elena n'avait pas eu la chance de parler à Damon, elle avait dormi toute la journée qui avait suivit l'attaque de Katherine et quand elle s'était réveillée une 1ère fois, il n'était pas là. Après avoir attendu pendant de longues minutes que Stefan arrive, Damon avait décidé de l'appeler. Il n'était pas patient. Il lui avait rapidement expliqué que Katherine avait attaqué Elena et qu'il avait du lui donner son sang pour qu'elle guérisse. Forcément, avec ces informations, Stefan arriva en 10 minutes et Damon savait pourquoi. Mais quand il avait vu qu'Elena se réveillait il s'était mit dans un coin sombre de la pièce pour ne pas qu'elle le voit. Il était là mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir, dès que Stefan avait passé le pas de la porte, Damon était partit.

La proximité avec elle le gênait. Il ne voulait pas s'inquiéter d'elle, sauf si elle était menacée ou en danger. Il voulait que tout ses sentiments et tout ses souvenirs avec elle disparaissent mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça alors il décida de partir de la pension. Il ne savait pas pour combien de temps, ni où il irait, rien. Il ne voulait juste pas tester ses émotions près d'elle alors que Katherine pourrait s'en servir comme d'une arme. Elena était le problème de Stefan, tout comme Katherine, après tout, les 2 brunettes avaient été très claire avec Damon, elles ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec lui, donc il partit sans regret.

"Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti? Katherine aurait pu me tuer hier et lui il décide juste de partir ? » demanda Elena en utilisant toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour cacher la tristesse et la peine que le départ de Damon lui causait. C'était de plus en plus clair qu'elle ne comptait plus pour lui.

"Je sais pas. Damon ne m'a pas dit grand chose, juste que tu étais blessé et qu'il t'avait donné son sang juste au cas où, donc je devais veiller sur toi pendant 24h » dit Stefan en observant Elena avec attention. Elle essayait de prétendre qu'elle n'était pas blessée mais il voyait clairement qu'elle l'était.

« Il m'a donné son sang ? » dit-elle confuse. ça ne coincidait pas à ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Si elle ne comptait plus du tout pour lui, pourquoi lui donner son sang ? ça n'avait pas de sens et elle était encore plus confuse.

"Mon frère ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il avait dans la tête, Elena, mais il est sérieux quand il dit qu'il ne veut pas s'occuper du problème Katherine. Peut être que quand il a vu que tu étais blessée, il a décidé qu'il en avait vu assez ou peut être qu'il passe plus de temps avec Carla. Damon est imprévisible. »dit Stefan. Il n'avait pas mentionné Carla par hasard. Quand il était arrivé à la pension, Stefan avait senti très fortement l'odeur de Carla, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était restée ici toute la journée et toute la nuit, Elena et elle s'étaient peut être rencontrée donc il savait que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour parler de la petite amie de Damon. Et Stefan était très curieux de voir la réaction d'Elena.

"Tu la connais?" demanda Elena l'air de rien, mais bien sur Stefan vit clairement qu'elle était mal à l'aise avec ce sujet et ça ne le rendait pas heureux du tout.

« Oui, elle est venue plusieurs fois. Damon et elle passent beaucoup de temps ensemble » dit Stefan en exagérant car il savait que Damon et la fille n'étaient pas aussi proche mais il voulait voir jusqu'où irait cette conversation avec Elena.

"C'est lui tout craché d'être aussi égoïste. Il est quelle heure ? » demanda t'elle rapidement en changeant de sujet, rendant clair pour lui son trouble.

« Presque 2h pourquoi ? » dit-il car il ne savait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« ça veut dire que depuis quelques heures je n'ai plus de risque d'être transformée, non ? » dit-elle en se montrant maintenant interressée par un autre sujet. Elle savait que si elle voulait rester près de Stefan pour toujours, elle devrait, un jour ou l'autre, se transformer, mais pas maintenant, ça c'était sur.

« Peut être que quelques heures de plus, juste pour être sur » dit-il en lui carressant les cheveux et le visage.

« Bien, je ne veux pas du tout devenir un vampire, surtout en sachant qu'il s'agit du sang de Damon. Mais je connais un truc ou 2 pour faire passer le temps » dit-elle en le poussant dans le lit et en s'allongeant sur lui. Son petit ami lui manquait. La grande mascarade de leur fausse rupture avait été dure pour elle et maintenant que Katherine savait que c'était un mensonge, elle pouvait enfin avoir du sexe passionné avec lui. Une pensée involontaire s'imposa rapidement dans sa tête : les gémissements de Carla de la veille. Katherine avait raison quand elle parlait du fait qu'Elena ne faisait aucun bruit quand elle couchait avec Stefan, aucuns gémissements ne sortait jamais de la bouche d'Elena et son cerveau se bloqua automatiquement sur Damon et sur le fait que, d'après Katherine, l'ainé des Salvatore était un dieu du sexe.

Elena essaya de penser à autre chose pendant que Stefan embrassait ses seins. Le sexe ne faisait pas tout et elle était certaine d'aimer le meilleur des 2 Salvatore, celui qui était loyal, passionné, aimant et gentil, et elle ne voudrait, même pas une seconde, essayer le fou, sans cœur et égoïste.

Stefan avait eu raison dans ses suppositions. Damon était bien chez Carla mais il n'avait pas prévu d'y rester longtemps. Il était parti dans la matinée et était venu chez elle, en sachant que sa grand-mère était toujours à l'hôpital. En fait, malheureusement la santé de Mme Flowers était de pire en pire et les médecins ne savaient pas si elle ressortirait de l'hôpital cette fois. Dommage pour Damon qui ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à quelques jours loin d'ici. Il voulait partir en roadtrip et une compagne branchée sexe n'avait rien pour lui déplaire. Il savait que sa 'copine' était d'accord pour partir à l'aventure et il avait été clair car c'était ce qu'il voulait faire. La jeune femme perdit patience envers Damon car il n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des textos. Elle était fatigué de son bla-bla-bla. Comme si elle allait lui courir après. Donc elle devait lui parler franchement.

« Damon, est-ce que tu as l'impression que je chercher un petit ami ? » demanda t'elle.

« Les pensées d'une femme sont un endroit interdit aux hommes, je ne m'amuserai pas à imaginer ce qui se passe dans ta tête » dit-il en montrant sa tête avec son doigt et elle roula ses yeux.

« Donc laisse moi être très franche. Je ne veux pas de petit ami, je ne cherche pas de relation sérieuse, j'aime coucher avec toi car tu es définitivement un expert en la matière, donc c'est pour ça que je continue à répondre quand tu m'appelle pour sortir. Donc est-ce que tu peux arrêter de faire ça ? Si tu pense que notre arrangement c'est trop dur à supporter pour toi, alors je pense que je devrais retourner à Fells Church et trouver un autre mec chanceux. » dit Carla avec les mains sur ses hanches, Damon pensa à ce moment qu'elle était carrément sexy. Elle était une sauvage au lit mais elle ne se laissait vraiment pas faire. Cela donna des tas d'idées cochonnes à Damon.

"Je suis content qu'on soit d'accord" dit-il en ayant l'impression que les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche sonnaient faux. Il savait exactement pourquoi donc il reprit « un marché, en fait, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je ne t'enverrais plus de message tant qu'on sait tout les 2 à quoi s'en tenir. Donc changeons de sujet et parlons de toutes les cochonneries qu'on pourra faire tout les 2 pendant ce petit roadtrip, non ? » dit-il en enlevant les mains de Carla de ses hanches et en y posant les siennes.

« ça me va, mais si ça te dérange pas, je voudrais m'arrêter à l'hôpital avant de partir. Je voudrais parler aux médecins et leur faire savoir que je ne serais pas en ville pendant quelques jours. » répondit-elle en passant ses mains derrière la nuque de Damon et en se rapprochant de lui.

« C'est parfait pour moi » dit-il en pensant qu'il allait pouvoir s'approvisionner en sang.

Ce roadtrip semblait être tout ce dont Damon avait besoin pour l'instant. Il ne voulait pas renoncé à tout les progrès qu'il avait fait pour oublier Elena ces derniers mois. Facilement ou non, il avait réussi à se détacher d'elle. Il savait que c'était simple d'éteindre son humanité comme il l'avait fait tant de fois quand il était une véritable créature des ténèbres. Mais quelque chose était différent maintenant. Il était presque sur qu'Elena avait fait des dommages permanent en lui mais du moment qu'il arrivait à garder ses émotions sous contrôle, ça lui allait très bien. Il ne s'inquiétait pour cette nouvelle personne qu'il devenait, quelqu'un entre le fou et sans cœur vampire, et entre le mec humain. Aussi longtemps qu'Elena ne serait plus dans l'équation, il n'avait pas de problème à être cette nouvelle personne.

Elena detestait être curieuse. Elle était une de ces personnes qui aiment tout savoir sur tout, de préférence elle préférait être informée plutôt que d'avoir à chercher les informations par elle-même, mais ça n'était pas le sujet. Elle était plus que curieuse de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Damon. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'a rongeait. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas s'en inquiéter mais elle s'en inquiétait quand même. Contrairement aux vampires, Elena n'avait pas d'interrupteur magique qui lui permettait d'éteindre ses émotions. Mais depuis sa conversation avec Stefan sur la nouvelle petite amie de Damon, Elena sentait une boule dans sa gorge qu'elle ne pouvait faire partir. Est-ce que Damon emmenait vraiment Carla partout avec lui ? Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Stefan lui avait dit ça alors qu'il n'en savait rien après tout. Pourquoi est-ce que son petit ami s'imaginerait des choses entre Damon et Carla ? C'était vraiment pas le genre de Damon d'emmener sa petite amie ou quoi que ce soit que Carla soit, dans des virées romantiques en couple.

Après avoir ruminé à propos de ça pendant 2 jours, Elena admit finalement qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter d'être anxieuse comme ça et décida de chercher des réponses à ses questions par elle-même.

"Je viens rendre visite à Mme Flowers" dit Elena à l'infirmière.

« Vous êtes de la famille ? » demanda t'elle sans bouger ses yeux de son ordinateur.

« Non, une amie. Elena Gilbert » dit-elle en se mordant les lèvres. Et si Carla était là et que Stefan avait imaginé n'importe quoi ? Que pourrait-elle dire à la jeune femme ? Elena connaissait Mme Flowers de l'eglise où elle allait quand elle était jeune. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années.

« Chambre 234 » répondit l'infirmière et Elena avança dans le couloir en se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Mais elle approchait de la chambre et ne se sentait pas le courage de renoncer.

Que pourrait-elle dire à Mme Flowers? Elle s'était déjà préparée à trouver Carla ici et voulait lui raconter qu'elle avait des examens à passer ou autre chose, et qu'elle avait pensé venir rendre visite à Mme Flowers, mais en approchant de la chambre, Elena vit que Carla n'y était p as.

Heureusement pour Elena, la femme aux cheveux gris dormait et Elena décida d'attendre un peu dans le couloir, peut-être que Carla allait arriver.

Après ½ heure Elena allait partir quand une infirmière entra dans la chambre. C'était sa dernière chance d'avoir des informations donc elle suivit l'infirmière à l'intérieur.

« Bonjour » dit Elena timidement et l'infirmière blonde la salua gentiment.

« Pauvre Mme Flowers, c'est une femme tellement gentille et devoir passer par tout ça…. » dit Elena en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. C'était de pire en pire car sa supercherie impliquait une personne qui se battait pour sa vie. Peut être que Damon avait raison et qu'elle n'était qu'une salope manipulatrice.

"Oui, c'est difficile pour Martha" répondit l'infirmière qui semblait beaucoup tenir à la vieille personne.

« C'est dur pour Carla aussi » dit Elena rapidement, tentant d'obtenir une information mais en ayant la plus grosse mauvaise conscience qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

« Oui, elle aime vraiment sa grand-mère. C'est touchant. C'est une gentille fille tout comme Martha, tout le monde les aime ici » finit l'infimière en accrochant une perfusion.

"ça n'a pas été facile pour elle de quitter sa vie à New York. Carla est vraiment une fille spéciale » ajouta Elena en s'apercevant que l'infirmière oscultait Mme Flowers, elle lui répondit d'ailleurs à peine car elle était concentrée sur son travail. Elena ne savait plus quoi ajouter.

« Martha sera contente de savoir que vous êtes venue lui rendre visite, je pense qu'elle va dormir pendant un moment car on lui a donné un puissant anti-douleur » informa l'infirmière. Elena fit oui de la tête et regarda la femme allongée dans le lit. Elle avait honte de ses actes.

« Je n'ai pas vu Carla depuis quelques jours. Je pensais qu'elle serait peut-être ici, elle a besoin de support elle aussi. » dit Elena, l'infirmière fit oui de la tête et s'approcha de la porte de la chambre. Elena se dit que c'était sa dernière chance d'obtenir une information et elle n'avait rien obtenu.

« Elle mérite bien un peu de temps pour elle. Sa grand-mère dort toute la journée et elle ne peut rien y faire. Mais elle appelle tout les jours, parfois 2 fois par jour pour prendre des nouvelles. La pauvre, elle a tellement d'espoir que sa grand-mère guérisse. Elle a un grand cœur et c'est une fille adorable. Elle mérite bien quelque jours loin avec son petit ami après tout ce qu'elle a enduré avec Martha pendant les 3 derniers mois non stop. » dit l'infirmière.

« Oh, elle et Damon sont partis en voyage ? » dit Elena en sentant son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Elle était certaine d'être devenue blanche comme un linge quand l'infirmière avait prononcé les mots 'loin' et 'petit ami'.

« Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle mais je peux dire que Carla est récompensé d'avoir du cœur avec un garçon aussi beau et gentil. Il est venu avec elle le jour où elle nous a annoncé qu'elle partait en vacance. Il est très poli et avait l'air vraiment triste et supportif envers Carla et Martha » dit l'infirmière en souriant, Elena sentit que ses genous flanchaient en l'entendant parler. Est-ce que Damon était vraiment en couple avec cette fille ? Comment Elena n'avait pu s'apercevoir de la présence de cette fille seulement depuis 3 jours ?

« Cheveux noir, peau pâle, yeux bleus et, disons-le, charmant, canon, irresistible ? » dit Elena en se rappelant la description que Damon faisait souvent de lui-même, elle parlait juste pour cacher son effroi face aux révélations de l'infirmière car elle ne voulait pas que celle-ci se rende compte de son trouble. Elena était tombée de haut, elle était seulement venu ici pour se prouver que Stefan exagérait la prétendue relation de Carla et Damon.

« ça doit être lui » dit l'infirmière en rigolant car elle était visiblement sous le charme de Damon.

« Je le connais très bien je sors avec son frère qui est tout aussi charmant, canon et irresistible »dit Elena en essayant de se rassurer.

"Vous êtes toutes les 2 des filles chanceuses" rigola l'infirmière.

« Je pense que oui. Mais je dois y aller. Si Mme Flowers se réveille, dites lui que je suis passé, mon nom c'est Elena." dit-elle rapidement avant de quitter la chambre pour se retrouver enfin seule. Elle ne voulait pas que l'infirmière ne devienne suspicieuse. Ça n'avait pas de sens la façon dont Elena s'était obligée de parler de Stefan. Elle avait probablement eu l'air d'une fille puérile et jalouse.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse. En sortant de l'hôpital, Elena essayait de se convaincre qu'elle était juste étonnée que Damon se montre si gentil avec Carla. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire avec les autres et en plus il avait emmener cette fille en road trip. _Mais j'étais la seule avec qui il faisait ça_, se dit-elle avant d'essayer de se changer les idées. Pourquoi étais-ce soudain si important l'époque où Damon emmenait Elena en trip ou venait rendre visite à Caroline à l'hôpital, juste pour faire plaisir à Elena ? C'était une bonne chose que Damon commence à s'interresser aux autres autant qu'à elle. En fait il s'intérressait à elle avant mais ce n'était plus vrai maintenant et, à ce moment précis, elle sentit l'air lui manquer. Elle n'était plus la fille que Damon aimait mais en plus, il lui avait trouvé une remplaçante.

Elena savait que Damon avait des sentiments pour elle et pendant ce temps-là Elena ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui, maintenant elle avait l'impression qu'ils venaient de rompre et cette pensée l'a frappa en plein visage. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il 'rompe' avec elle. Et, en conduisant jusqu'à sa maison, Elena réalisa pour la 1ère fois de sa vie que, peut-être, ce qu'il avait dit avant d'essayer de l'embrasser était vrai. Peut-être qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui elle aussi, et avant qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6

Le trip n'avait pas été assez long à leur gout mais après une semaine entière, Damon et Carla étaient de retour à Mystic Falls. Ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin que le nord de l'état de Caroline et ils avaient seulement visités les villes de Greensboro et Charlotte. Mais les 2 villes avaient suffit à ce qu'ils s'y amusent bien. C'était un bon changement d'aller dans des grandes villes, mais aucunes des 2 n'étaient aussi grande que les métropoles dont ils avaient tous les 2 l'habitude.

Damon n'avait pas développé de sentiments amoureux envers Carla, mais il appréciait de plus en plus sa compagnie. D'ailleurs il savait que leur liaison n'allait jamais évoluer. En fait il était très satisfait de ce qu'ils avaient. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire 2 fois qu'elle ne voulait pas de relation sérieuse car ce n'était pas non plus ce qu'il voulait.

Et, sur le chemin du retour, il se demandait sérieusement s'il avait une seule bonne raison de rester à Mystic Falls. Leur petite virée avait été très profitable à Damon et le moment, qu'il avait passé avec Elena quand elle était inconsciente, était déjà loin. Après tout, il n'y avait plus rien qui le retenait à Mystic Falls. Si Katherine ne voulait rien tenter pour tuer les loups garous c'était sans doute qu'ils ne représentaient pas un réel danger pour les vampires. Sa relation avec Stefan était convenable maintenant, il savait que son frère serait là pour lui s'il en avait besoin, et Damon en ferait autant pour Stefan. Etonnemment, Damon était bien dans sa peau, il n'était plus le même vampire.

Quand il était arrivé à Mystic Falls, il était juste un vampire égoïste et en colère essayant de secourir la femme de sa vie. Maintenant, pendant qu'il conduisait pour ramener Carla chez lui, il se dit qu'il avait trouvé un certain équilibre. Il était toujours egoïste mais il n'était plus autant en colère. Son humanité ne s'éteindrait plus jamais complètement, ou peut-être que si, mais ça lui demandrait beaucoup trop d'effort et il ne voulait plus redevenir ce qu'il était. C'était cool de se sentir bien. Il était sans cœur et impulsif mais pas totatement, juste le bon mélange pour mener sa non-vie. Alors pourquoi revenir dans cette ville pleine de drames ?

"Merci beaucoup" dit Carla pendant qu'il s'arrêtait devant chez elle. « J'avais vraiment besoin de quelques jours loin de tout. Les choses avec ma grand-mère sont difficiles et une distraction était vraiment bienvenue » dit-elle en voyant qu'il avait un beau sourire sur son visage.

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose. Tout ces drames entre mon frères et ses 2 gonzesses, qui essayent de s'entretuer littéralement, étaient épuisants. » dit Damon.

« Oui et tout spécialement quand tu as des sentiments pour une de ces gonzesses » sourit Carla en levant un sourcil pendant que Damon semblait surpris.

« Je pense que tu me confonds avec mon frère » dit-il en arrêtant immédiatement de sourire et en affichant un air sérieux « En fait tu dois me confondre avec n'importe quel autre mec car les sentiments c'est pas mon truc. Vraiment, je ne suis pas doué avec ça donc je ne veux même pas essayer » dit-il en affichant un faux sourire. Carla hocha doucement la tête.

"Juste parce que tu ne veux pas essayer ne signifie pas que tu peux les éviter ou les oublier. Mais peu importe, si tu veux encore t'amuser, même si nos vies sont compliquées, appelle moi » dit-elle en se tournant vers le siège arrière pour attraper son sac.

« Je le ferais. Mais au fait, tu veux que je te dépose à l'hôpital ? Comme je peux le constater, ta voiture n'est toujours pas réparée. » dit Damon en regardant vers le garage vide.

« Je devrais juste me débarrasser de cette poubelle de voiture. Elle passe plus de temps au garage qu'avec moi. Mais, ouai, ça serait gentil de ta part. Laisse moi juste déposer mes sacs et on pourra y aller » sourit-elle en sortant de la voiture. Elle courut jusqu'à la maison et y déposa ses affaires.

Une semaine entière. C'était ce qu'avait duré le calvaire d'Elena. Depuis qu'elle était allé rendre visite à Mme Flowers, les choses avaient empirées. Damon lui manquait et elle voulait se réconcilier avec lui. Elle était toujours blessée de ce qu'il avait fait à son petit frère car il pourrait être vraiment mort aujourd'hui s'il n'avait pas eu sa bague, mais le passé était le passé. Elle savait ce que Damon avait pu ressentir, elle savait ce que Katherine était capable de faire avec les gens et Damon avait tellement longtemps aimé la vampire que ça avait du être encore plus difficile pour lui.

Ça avait été difficile de pardonner Damon mais elle l'avait finalement fait. Bien qu'elle ne se rappelait rien entre le moment où Katherine l'avait balancée contre le mur et le moment où elle s'était finalement réveillée sans lui à ses côtés, elle était touchée que Damon ait prit soin d'elle. Sa tête avait été soigneusement recousue et elle se demandait où il avait apprit à faire ça. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas une horrible cicatrice et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Son bras avait été bandé avec attention aussi. Mais ce qui comptait le plus pour elle, c'était qu'il lui ait donné son sang. Elle n'était pas allé chez le médecin car elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas mourir mais il lui avait donné quand même, juste au cas où. Il tenait donc à elle suffisamment pour aller jusqu'à lui donner son sang. Cela contredisait tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis ce jour mais juste comme ça, il était parti.

Et il n'était pas seul, il avait prit la fille avec lui, _sa petite amie_ – pensa t'elle. Et ça blessait Elena. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui car elle avait toujours dit haut et fort que ça serait toujours Stefan pour elle, mais ça c'était avant. Bien sur elle n'allait pas quitter Stefant, ni sauter dans les bras de Damon, mais elle ne réagirait plus jamais de la même façon avec lui s'il lui faisait à nouveau des avances. Elle aimait son petit ami, elle en était sûre et elle s'imaginait très bien finir sa vie avec lui. Mais son esprit ne pouvait plus ignorer Damon. Elle était heureuse avec Stefan mais récemment elle se demandait tout le temps comment serait sa vie avec Damon.

Elle se rappelait de toutes les choses que Damon avait fait pour sortir Katherine de la tombe quand il pensait qu'elle y était enfermée. Elle savait dans son cœur que Damon était tout aussi attentionné que Stefan et même peut être plus. Damon était un passionné, qu'il veule l'admettre ou non. Quand il faisait quelque chose il se donnait tout entier et ça n'avait pas d'importance ce que ce quelque chose était. Ça pouvait être pour une personne, un plan, une décision. Il donnait le meilleur de lui-même et il donnait tout. Il était drôle aussi. Elle s'amusait toujours énormément avec lui, quand ils avaient voyagé jusqu'à Georgia, elle avait dut admettre que ses blagues et ses commentaires étaient hilarant.

Bien que toutes ces choses soient vraiment plaisantes, et la liste était encore très longue, Elena réalisa que toutes ces choses il les donnait à Carla. Il avait été là pour elle à l'hôpital, ils avaient eu des rendez-vous d'amoureux, il l'avait même emmenée en vacances. Elle savait que Stefan était toujours là pour elle et qu'ils sortaient souvent ensemble, mais elle avait l'impression que Damon était beaucoup plus imaginatif à ce niveau. Elle avait du mal à imaginer Damon et Carla sortirent au grill pour jouer au billard, ce qu'elle et Stefan faisaient souvent. Non, avec Damon ça devait être totalement différent. Il se vanterait sur ses dons en matière de billard et serait bien trop arrogant à son gout, il l'embrasserait sans arrêt et ils rigoleraient à coup sur pendant toute la partie. Elle pourrait parier qu'il essayerait à tout prix de gagner, quitte à tricher. Ça serait vraiment bien. Mais la réalité c'était qu'avec son petit ami, elle s'amusait bien aussi mais c'était aussi toujours très tendu. Stefan était trop silencieux et calme, et parfois, leur relation était ennuyante. Avec Damon ce ne serait jamais comme ça et qu'importe avec quelle force elle essayait de ne pas penser à ça, à chaque fois qu'elle s'imaginait avec lui, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Elle aimait son côté aventureux et elle n'avait jamais connu ça avec Matt, ni avec Stefan.

Peut être qu'il l'emmenerait en road trip de temps en temps et elle ferait sans doute des trucs dingues avec lui qu'elle n'oserait jamais faire avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait toujours réussi à faire ressortir des choses en elle dont elle ignorait l'existence. Avec Damon elle avait l'impression de vivre à fond pendant qu'avec Stefan elle vivait juste une vie normale.

Elle n'avait pas de raisons de s'en vouloir de penser à lui comme ça, elle ne pouvait plus lutter et parfois elle en rêvait même la nuit. La seule chose à laquelle elle évitait de penser : le sexe. Elle avait pu l'entendre avec Carla l'autre jour. Katherine comme Caroline semblaient certaines qu'il était un genre de dieu du sexe et que son corps était un appel vivant à la luxure. Elena arrivait à s'empêcher de penser à ça parfois mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que ça serait de faire l'amour avec Damon. Elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais.

D'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas si elle allait le revoir. En dépit de sa bonne action quand Katherine avait blessé Elena, il était quand même parti avec la fille et il lui avait probablement donné les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Elena ne pouvait plus rester dans le doute alors elle décida de retourner à l'hôpital, peut être que les infirmières auraient eu des nouvelles récentes de Carla et de _son petit ami _? Elle décida que marcher lui ferait du bien alors elle partit à pieds en ville vers l'hôpital.

Elle venait juste de tourner au coin de la rue quand elle vit la camaro bleue garée devant l'hôpital. C'était Damon il était de retour en ville mais depuis quand ? Elena était assez près pour les voir dans la voiture, mais heureusement pas assez près pour que lui puisse remarquer sa présence. Elle continua à avancer lentement, juste au cas où il l'aurait vu. Ils parlaient et Elena sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Damon souriait à Carla. Pas son petit sourire en coin. Non, c'était un vrai sourire, du genre de ceux qu'Elena avait déjà pu lui apporter.

Elle les regarda sortir de voiture, ils marchèrent dans le petit square devant l'hôpital et traversèrent la rue, Elena resta immobile, dissimulée derrière un arrêt de bus d'où elle pouvait très bien les observer. Ils riaient ensemble, probablement d'une de ses blagues. Carla entra dans l'hôpital et Damon repartit vers sa voiture.

Il démarra et passa devant l'hôpital, il allait partir mais il s'arrêta et sembla appeler le nom de sa petite amie, Elena était trop loin pour l'entendre. La fille sortit de l'hôpital en courant et Damon sortit de sa voiture avec quelque chose dans sa main.

"Je sais que ta playliste est meilleure que la mienne mais je pensais que tu pourrais vouloir récupérer ça. » dit-il en lui tendant son Ipod.

« Tu ne veux pas le garder et faire une copie ? Tu me le redonneras plus tard » dit-elle pendant qu'il semblait réflechir, puis il lui tendit de nouveau le Ipod.

« Tu devrais le récupérer. Je pourrais très bien te le voler en prétendant que je n'ai pas pu te le rendre. Il y a toujours un risque avec la musique ou les livres, tu ne sais jamais si tu les récupéreras un jour » dit-il car il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne la reverrait peut être plus jamais. Carla avait très bien comprit.

« Je ferais mieux de ne pas prendre le risque » sourit-elle en prenant son Ipod.

« Tu as bien raison, mais tu peux me l'envoyer par mail si tu veux »sourit-il et elle rigola un peu car elle avait du mal à l'imaginer avoir une adresse e-mail quelconque, d'ailleurs il avait probablement déjà dupliqué le contenu de son Ipod. Elle connaissait un peu Damon maintenant et elle savait qu'il ne demandait pas la permission pour faire quoi que ce soit.

"Je ferais ça" dit-elle en bougeant plus près de lui "Donc, je pense que c'est tout" dit-elle doucement. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé dans la voiture et ils avaient bien rigolé pendant leur trip. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas dit au revoir, et Carla sentait que ce moment venait d'arriver.

« Ouai, j'espère que ta grand-mère va guérir. Donne moi le numéro de sa chambre et je pourrais venir la voir de temps en temps » dit-il sincèrement. Il savait que Carla aurait le cœur brisé quand Martha mourrait et elle serait plus qu'heureuse que sa grand-mère guérisse d'un cancer de stade 4 par miracle.

« Bien sur » dit-elle en ouvrant son sac et en prenant un stylo, elle écrivit le numéro sur un papier et elle s'approcha près de lui, elle glissa le papier dans sa poche de chemise.

Son souffle chaud contre la peau de Damon lui fit se rappeler des moments où sa bouche délicieuse s'était posée sur son cou, son torse ou son ventre et il pensa que ses lèvres méritaient bien un baiser d'adieu. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et l'attira à lui, elle s'approcha naturellement de lui et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, il l'embrassa avec désir. Ce n'était pas un baiser d'aurevoir, non c'était plus que ça et il voulait juste l'embrasser avec passion.

Quand ils se séparèrent, elle était à bout de souffle et ça fit sourire Damon. Elle recula d'un pas et elle partit sans rien dire, Damon repartit vers sa voiture.

Elena aussi était à bout de souffle. C'était comme si l'air dans ses poumons avait disparu et elle espérait juste que la douce brise n'avait pas envoyé son odeur jusqu'aux narines de Damon pendant qu'il marchait jusqu'à sa voiture avec un sourire idiot aux lèvres. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il s'aperçoive de sa présence, car elle n'arrivait pas du tout à masquer ses émotions à ce moment précis.

Dieu merci, il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée. _Probablement trop distrait par Carla et son odeur_, pensa Elena rageuse. Ou peut être qu'il avait sentit Elena mais qu'il avait juste choisi de l'ignorer, comme d'habitude. Il n'avait pas regardé vers elle et il avait démarré sa voiture et était partir, laissant Elena détruite.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7

Elena ne pouvait pas bouger, elle ne pouvait pas rentrer voir Stefan dans cet état, alors elle resta là pendant un moment. Stefan lui poserait des questions et elle ne pourrait surement pas y répondre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devait perdre les gens pour s'apercevoir de leur importance ? Elle avait du perdre son amitié pour finalement admettre qu'elle ressentait plus que ça. C'était la façon qu'il avait de la protéger, sa façon de prendre soin d'elle, la manière dont son regard lui donnait l'impression que ses genous allaient lacher. Sa façon de sourire en coin, de sourire tout court, sa façon de faire des blagues et des commentaires déplacés. Mais plus que tout c'était la façon dont il la regardait quand elle était blessée, tout spécialement quand il n'y était pour rien. C'était aussi la façon qu'il avait de mettre son cœur à nu devant elle quand il s'excusait d'avoir fait quelque chose.

Elle rigola en même temps qu'elle pleurait, comment avait-elle pu ignorer tout ça pendant si longtemps? Elle était à l'aise dans sa relation avec Stefan – autant qu'on peut l'être quand on sort avec un vampire. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur mais maintenant que la jalousie était là, elle réalisa combien ses sentiments pour Damon étaient fort. Elle se rappela de la façon dont ils avaient dansé au bal de miss Mystic Falls. C'était un moment d'une intensité rare, ce jour là elle l'avait comprit, elle l'avait découvert. Mais pour de sombres raisons, elle avait choisi d'oublier ce jour qui lui faisait se souvenir de Stefan qui attaquait Amber. Elena se rendit compte qu'elle avait sciemment choisi d'oublier d'autres souvenirs de moments passés avec Damon, et pas seulement la danse.

En fait, ce jour là, elle avait eu du mal à croire qu'il voulait danser avec elle mais elle n'avait pas été surprise de se rendre compte qu'il connaissait parfaitement les pas. Et cette danse lui avait permis de découvrir des choses. La proximité qu'ils avaient partagé était plus troublante que s'ils s'étaient vraiment touchés. Ses yeux bleus perçants l'avaient hypnotisé et quand il avait légèrement sourit, elle lui avait immédiatement répondu sans le vouloir. Ce n'était pas seulement son sourire mais son corps entier qui réagissait à Damon ce jour-là et elle n'en revenait pas de s'être laissée aller comme ça. D'ailleurs quand Isobel avait parlé des sentiments de Damon pour elle, elle avait ressenti des papillons dans son ventre, mais encore une fois, Stefan était là pour lui faire oublier la façon dont son corps réagissait à Damon.

Elle ria sarcastiquement en essuyant ses larmes. Elle était tellement sûre d'elle sur le fait qu'elle n'avait aucun sentiments amoureux pour Damon alors que même son propre corps essayait de lui montrer qu'elle se trompait. Toutes les fois où son cœur battait la chamade en sa présence, juste comme quand il décidait de s'assoir à côté d'elle au salon pendant que Stefan guérissait. Quand il lui avait donné une rose ou quand il laissait trainer sa main sur elle pendant plus de temps que nécessaire. Même quand il s'asseyait près d'elle dans le canapé et qu'il posait les pieds d'Elena sur ses genous, toutes ces fois elle avait sentit son corps réagir. Mais Stefan était mal et ensuite il y avait eu le problème Isobel, puis le problème de la journée des fondateurs et ensuite le problème Katherine puis le problème Damon.

Quand elle y pensait clairement – et sans aucuns biais – elle réalisait que depuis plus de 3 mois sont corps avaient réagit à Damon d'une façon complètement inappropriée à la façon de réagir près d'un ami. Elle ne réagissait pas comme ça près de Matt et pourtant ils avaient un passé intime. Elle avait négligé la possibilité d'avoir des sentiments pour Damon car elle pensait que ses sentiments pour Stefan étaient bien plus important et plus intense. Et tout spécialement car elle ne voulait pas être comme Katherine, pas seulement à cause du triangle infernal que ça créeerait mais surtout parce qu'elle détestait cette saleté.

Mais perdre Damon lui avait donné beaucoup plus de tristesse que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, et le voir clairement amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre lui avait ouvert les yeux…. Ou peut être qu'elle était tout simplement dans le déni comme jamais.

"Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air méchante mais tu as vraiment une sale tête » dit Carla gentiment en interrompant Elena dans ses pensées, celle-ci regarda la jolie fille qui se tenait devant elle.

« J'ai eu une mauvaise journée » dit Elena en essuyant des restes de larmes sur ses joues.

« Ouai je connais ça. Janice m'a dit que tu étais venue rendre visite à ma grand-mère. Ça représente beaucoup pour moi et je suis sûre que ça représente beaucoup pour elle aussi. Je ne savais pas que tu étais proche de ma grand-mère mais je voulais te remercier. » dit Carla en souriant et Elena ne put s'empêcher de la detester un peu. Elle était sexy comme un mannequin de chez Victoria Secret mais elle était gentille comme un ange. Sa voix était douce et son sourire la faisait vraiment ressembler à un ange. Cette fille arrivait à être canon mais tout en restant innoncente et pure. Ce n'était pas surprenant que Damon ait craqué pour cette femme.

« En fait, je ne suis pas proche de Mme Flowers mais tu semblais si triste pour elle et Damon semble vraiment tenir à toi. Je dois admettre que j'ai un peu fait ça pour lui » confia Elena qui ne comptait plus jamais mentir. Elle se sentait d'ailleurs très mal d'avoir utilisé la vieille da me pour avoir des informations sur un homme qu'elle pensait ne pas aimer.

« Il t'apprécie vraiment tu sais » dit Carla en s'asseyant à côté d'Elena.

« Quoi ? » dit Elena réellement surprise.

"Damon. Je ne sais pas qui lui a brisé le coeur de la sorte et a fait de lui cette personne profondément blessée. Il est détruit à l'intérieur, il a mal mais il t'apprécie. Tu aurais du voir comment il a prit soin de toi quand Katherine t'a blessée. » dit Carla en souriant gentiment à Elena. ça n'aurait pas du la surprendre que Damon ait embrassé Katherine en pensant que c'était elle et qu'ensuite il ait essayé de l'embrasser 2 fois en lui affirmant qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui. C'était sûre que Damon l'appréciait. Il avait prouvé récemment que c'était du passé. Il l'avait apprécié mais ce n'était plus le cas donc de quoi Carla parlait-elle? Carla connaissait à peine Damon et elle n'avait certainement aucune preuve de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire donc Elena préféra l'ignorer.

« C'est Katherine. Elle lui a brisé le cœur. Il l'aimait vraiment et ils ont été ensemble pendant un moment mais elle ne l'a jamais aimé. Il a passé beaucoup, beaucoup d'années à se battre pour elle mais elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui. A la fin, il a enfin ouvert les yeux sur elle. » dit Elena sans cacher ses rancoeurs et sa haine contre son double. Elle détestait Katherine en grande partie car Elena savait à quel point Damon était brisé à cause d'elle et qu'il était le vampire qu'il était aujourd'hui à cause d'elle, aussi bien physiquement qu'emotionnellement.

"Je pense que vivre ça et le revivre encore une fois doit le blesser encore plus. Elle a causé le 1er dommage et maintenant sa peine est encore pire. Il essaye si fort de ne rien ressentir mais je pense qu'il ne peut pas empêcher son cœur de battre. » dit Carla en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux à Elena. Carla était consciente de n'avoir aucune chance avec Damon pour une relation sérieuse. Elle avait de l'expérience avec les hommes depuis sa vie à New York. Elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour Damon et peu importe si elle en avait, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas prête.

Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien pour lui qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le meilleur pour Damon. Carla pouvait voir très clairement que Damon avait des sentiments pour Elena, et en regardant la brunette assise à côté d'elle, elle s'interrogeait sur les sentiments d'Elena pour Damon. Quand Carla était arrivée devant l'hôpital avec Damon, elle avait aperçu Elena près de l'arrêt de bus et elle semblait aller bien, mais maintenant, soit plus d'1 heure plus tard, Elena était toujours au même endroit sauf qu'elle avait les yeux rouge d'avoir pleuré, Carla se demanda donc si les sentiments de Damon envers elle n'étaient pas réciproque en fait. Carla se demanda si Elena venait rendre visite à quelqu'un d'autre à l'hôpital ce qui justifierait sa présence pendant plus d'1 heure devant cet arrêt de bus, mais Carla avait bien remarqué qu'Elena avait semblé surprise mais heureuse quand elle lui avait dit que Damon l'appréciait. Pour Carla, Elena avait l'air pleine d'espoir et elle avait remarqué la haine que semblait avoir Elena pour Katherine.

"Sauf si tu n'en as pas" dit Elena sarcastiquement et Carla fronça les sourcils de désaprobation. Est-ce que la jeune brune insinuait ce que Carla devinait ?

"Tu es injuste. Damon a un énorme coeur mais je sais qu'il prétend être sans cœur. Il joue le désinvolte et le gars egoiste, bien sur il est un peu égoîste mais pas avec les gens auxquels il tient. » dit la rouquine en sachant très bien de quoi elle parlait. Elle avait vu la façon dont Damon prétendait ne pas se soucier de Stefan, mais elle voyait bien qu'il était content quand il l'entendait entrer dans la pension. Carla n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris comment faisait Damon pour entendre arriver si longtemps à l'avance son frère. En plus Damon avait toujours été très gentil avec elle et il s'était montré concerné par l'état de sa grand-mère. Sans oublier la façon dont Damon avait prit soin d'Elena après le problème avec Katherine.

"Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble? Tu semble vraiment bien le connaitre » demanda Elena en se sentant mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas que cette fille connaisse si bien Damon après seulement quelques semaines alors qu'Elena avait mit des mois à le comprendre. En fait qui essayait-elle de duper ? Elle pouvait prétendre ou penser qu'elle connaissait Damon mais Elena savait que c'était impossible.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, prend une personne brisée et la plupart du temps il travaillera super dur pour supprimer ou cacher ses sentiments mais j'ai eu un aperçu du véritable Damon les fois où il laissait tomber son masque d'indifférence » dit la rousse.

« Oh » dit Elena qui ne savait pas quoi dire, alors elle resta silencieuse, profondément perdue dans la jalousie et constata que Carla ne lui avait pas répondu quand elle avait demandé s'ils étaient un couple. Elena pensa que Damon avait dévoilé ses sentiments pour Carla. Elle ne s'imaginait pas que Carla parlait d'elle.

"Je devrais y aller, je dois aller faire des courses et voir où en est la réparation de ma voiture. Peut-être que je pourrais là laisser au garage en guise de paiement » rigola t'elle et Elena sourit aussi.

« J'espère que Mme Flowers va aller mieux » dit Elena poliment mais honnêtement.

« Ouai…. Damon vient juste de me dire la même chose, mais le plus dur c'est d'y croire » dit la rouquine en soupirant et Elena put voir que les yeux de Carla se remplissaient de larmes, elle se sentit encore plus coupable d'avoir pu utiliser la vieille dame pour avoir des informations. Mais est-ce qu'Elena avait bien entendu dire Carla que Damon venait _juste_ de lui dire ça ? Elena ne comptait pas les minutes mais il lui semblait que ça faisait bien 2 heures qu'elle était là, donc soit Damon était revenu à l'hôpital et Elena ne l'avait pas vu ou soit il avait appelé Carla pendant qu'elle était là. Elle ne voulait même pas choisir ce qui était le pire.

"Garde la foi quand même" dit Elena pendant que la rousse faisait oui de la tête et partit.

Elena se sentit encore plus mal quand Carla partit. La jeune femme venait de confirmer son pire cauchemar. Damon tenait à Carla. Il était probablement amoureux d'elle et Elena ne savait pas pourquoi elle en souffrait. Ouai, elle avait conclut que son corps réagissait à celui de Damon et à son regard sexy, mais c'était tout. Donc elle était attirée par lui. L'attirance physique et les sentiments étaient 2 choses complètement différentes et finalement elle fut contente de sa conclusion, alors elle se leva et partit. Elle ne savait peut être pas pourquoi elle souffrait du fait qu'il soit passé à quelqu'un d'autre mais elle était certaine maintenant d'être seulement attirée par lui et ça, c'était facilement réparable.

Mais le destin ne semblait pas vouloir la lacher aujourd'hui et elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à ses propres interrogations car Damon traversait la rue et entrait dans l'hopital. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, mais elle le suivit dans l'hopital.

Elle pensait qu'il allait probablement voler du sang et Elena se dirigea directement vers le hall d'entrée du laboratoire où elle savait qu'il allait mais à sa grande surprise, il n'était pas là. Peut-être cherchait-il quelqu'un à hypnotiser pour qu'on lui donne le sang directement ?

Mais une pensée traversa la tête d'Elena et son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça…. Mais elle se dirigea quand même rapidement vers le 2ème étage.

Et à son grand désarroi, Damon sortait juste de la chambre de Mme Flowers quand Elena arriv a au bout du couloir. Si Damon n'était pas à l'hôpital pour voler du sang, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose.

« Tu as décidé de faire comme Isobel ? » dit Elena avec un air de jugement dans la voix et en le regardant avec dégout. Bien sur qu'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

"Hein?" dit Damon en fronçant les sourcils mais sans sembler être intérressé par la réponse, il passa à côté d'elle et descendit les escaliers.

« Tu as trouvé un frigo sur pieds. Tu es lassé des poches de sang ? » dit-elle en le suivant, il se retourna et la regarda.

« Putain mais de quoi tu parles ? » dit Damon avec l'air vraiment confus et ennuyé.

« Cette pauvre fille, Carla, qui a le cœur brisé que sa grand-mère soit malade et probablement dans les derniers jours de sa vie. » dit Elena d'un ton indigné. Comment pouvait-il être si egoïste ?

Le sang de Damon ne fit qu'un tour. Qui était-elle pour l'accuser de telles choses? « Si tu veux savoir, ma chère, Elena, je n'ai jamais prit une goutte du sang de Carla, mais ça ne te regarde pas. En fait, ce que je fais ne te regarde pas »dit-il en se tourna et en continuant à descendre les escaliers mais elle l'attrapa par le bras et le tourna vers elle.

« Tu sais le moment où Bonnie a apprit que tu buvais le sang d'innocente personne, je lui ai assuré, que tu avais changé et que tu ne te servais plus des gens pour ça » l'accusa t'elle en laissant couler sa rage envers lui.

« Ben, tu peux inviter ta copine Abracadabra et vous regarderez toutes les 2 le corps délicieux, pulpeux et absolument magnifique de Carla. Je ne te dois pas d'explication Elena. Ni à qui que ce soit. Ce que je fais dans ma vie privée ne regarde personne. » dit Damon en colère mais il voyait dans les yeux d'Elena qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

« Alors quoi ? Est-ce que je suis supposée croire que maintenant tu as une petite amie ? Tu l'invite pour des sorties romantiques et tu rend visite à sa grand mère malade? Je te connais Damon, il y a toujours une raison cachée quand tu fais quelque chose » cracha Elena d'un air sarcastique en souriant en coin pour l'imiter.

« Si tu veux savoir, comme tu me fais vraiment chier maintenant, je suis venu à l'hôpital pour donner mon sang à Martha et voir si ça marcherait contre le cancer, et pas pour en voler à qui que ce soit. Comme tu l'as justement dit, Carla a le cœur brisé mais pas seulement à cause de sa grand-mère malade mais aussi à cause de quelques connards qui l'ont blessé autrefois, elle ne mérite pas ça. » répondit Damon honnêtement et Elena fut prise par surprise par la vérité dans ses yeux et dans ses mots.

"Tu as donné ton sang à Mme Flowers?" demanda Elena incrédule et profondément surprise.

« Ouai, ça te choque hein ? Je suppose que le psychopathe égoïste sans aucunes qualités humaines que je suis n'a pas le droit de tenir à quelqu'un. Laisse moi t'éclairer sur un point, chère Elena. Juste parce que je ne tiens plus à toi, ne signifie pas que je ne peux pas tenir à quelqu'un d'autre. » dit Damon et c'était lui maintenant qui souriait en coin tout en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"J'avais très bien comprit ça quand tu m'as laissée seule avec Katherine 2 fois de suite" souffla Elena avec de la tristesse dans la voix, Damon le remarqua et préféra l'ignorer. C'était pour ça qu'i était partit en road trip, pour l'oublier, et il n'allait pas laisser 5 minutes avec elle, ruiner tout les progrès qu'il avait fait.

"Ouai et on dirait bien que ça n'était pas assez clair pour toi pour le comprendre. Mais je vais plus simple pour ton têtu et stupide petit cerveau » sourit-il, Elena eut presque le temps d'apercevoir le Damon qu'elle connaissait sous son masque de sarcasme. Mais ensuite elle entendit ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Elena en ayant peur de la réponse.

« Salut Elena. En fait adieu serait plus approprié » dit-il et il partit.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8

Elena resta immobile pendant quelques 'est ce qu'il voulait dire par adieu ? Elle savait que Damon n'était pas du genre à être théatrale ou mélodramatique. Si elle l'avait enervé il aurait juste dit au revoir, cela signifiait donc qu'il allait partir…. pour de bon.

Elle devait aller à la pension, elle devait y aller le plus vite possible mais elle était venue à pieds à l'hôpital, elle réalisa que sa voiture lui aurait été plus qu'utile, donc elle se mit à courrir comme si sa vie en dépendait, en moins de 10 minutes elle était arrivée. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal et son cœur allait surement sortir de sa poitrine. Son corps avaient vraiment besoin d'exercices.

Elena n'avait jamais courut aussi vite de sa vie. Mais ses efforts étaient payant car elle aperçut la camaro bleue garée devant la pension. Elle allait peut être pouvoir empêcher son potentiel départ. Elle entra dans sa voiture et la gara juste derrière celle de Damon, pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir même si elle savait que ça le retiendrait seulement quelques minutes.

Elle avait la main sur la poignet de la porte d'entrée quand il ouvrit la porte, sa valise dans une main et un sac de sport sur son épaule.

« Tu pars ? » demanda t'elle, essoufflée.

« Si tu veux savoir, oui je pars » dit-il en parlant vite, signe qu'il était agacé.

« Où tu vas ? » dit Elena en tentant de retrouver son souffle.

« J'suis pas sur encore, je verrais bien où le vent me pousse » répondit-il nonchalemment.

"Je t'en prie, ne pars pas" le supplia t'elle et, pour la 1ère fois depuis des mois, elle osa le toucher et posa sa main sur son bras.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de reste. En fait, ma vie ici est finie. Depuis quelques mois d'ailleurs » dit-il en retirant la main d'Elena de son bras.

« Et qu'est ce que tu fais de ton frère ? » tenta t'elle.

« Elena, j'adorerais rester et t'ouvrir mon cœur, te dire à quel point j'apprécie la relation non-haineuse que j'entretiens avec Stefan, et à quel point Stefan me manquai plus que Katherine pendant ces 145 dernières années. Mais en fait, tout ça ne serait que mensonges et, en fait, j'ai pas le temps pour ça, donc je t'ai déjà dit adieu, maintenant il est temps pour moi de prendre la route » répondit-il en passant devant elle et en marchant vers sa voiture.

« Damon » l'appela t'elle pendant qu'il atteignait le coffre de sa voiture.

« Quoi, encore, Elena ? » dit-il en se tournant vers elle, Damon fut surpris de l'air desespéré qu'elle affichait.

« Est-ce que tu vas continuer à prétendre que je n'existe pas ? » dit Elena à voix basse. Il a vait dit qu'il n'avait aucune raison de rester. Ça voulait dire que tous ses sentiments pour elle avaient disparus. Mais est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il partait avec Carla ?

« Je ne prétend pas du tout que tu n'existes pas sinon je ne te parlerais même pas. Je n'aime pas parler dans le vent. Je sais que tu existe mais ce n'est plus important pour moi. Je t'ai perdu pour toujours, tu t'en rappelles ? » répondit Damon. Pourquoi pensait-elle toujours que l'univers tournait autour de son nombril ? Alors qu'il pensait être le mec le plus égocentrique du monde….

Elle resta silencieuse après ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle ne supportait plus qu'ils se déchirent comme ça. Il n'avait jamais été aussi froid avec elle, même pas quand il était arrivé à Mystic Falls, et elle ne pouvait plus supporter ça.

« J'ai toujours pensé qu'on pourrait faire une trêve si des choses importantes arrivaient, quand la vie de quelqu'un en dépendait, et ça en dépit de nos différences. » dit-elle en essayant de trouver une autre approche. Elle voulait qu'il voit à quel point il l'avait blessé avec ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Oui tu pense ça parce que tu as besoin de moi, Elena. A chaque fois que tu as besoin que je tue un vampire, ou que je prenne soin de saint Stefan, que je te sauve toi ou tes amis, tu viens vers moi. Je crois que utiliser et manipuler les gens est un trait commun chez les femmes de la famille Pierce car, toi et Katherine, savaient très bien faire ça. Mais je suis un bon élève et j'ai comprit ton manège, il n'y a plus rien en toi qui m'interresse, donc je pense qu'une trève n'est pas dans mes projets. Il n'y a rien que tu puisse m'offrir pour changer d'avis. Je ne vais définitivement pas mettre ma sublime et sexy personne entre Katherine et tes potes ou même toi, Elena. » dit-il, Damon ouvrit le coffre, y rangea ses affaires et monta dans sa voiture rapidement ce qui ne laissa pas à Elena la possibilité de répondre.

Elena était abrutie par ses mots. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait parlé d'elle comme si elle était peu – ou pas du tout – importante pour lui mais à cause des vérités qu'il venait de dire. Elle demandait toujours une trève quand elle ou ses amis avaient des problèmes, mais toujours dans son propre intérêt. Elle l'avait utilisé, même quand elle suspectait qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, mais elle l'avait fait quand même. La plupart du temps elle se demandait pourquoi il la regardait de cette façon. Il était toujours charmeur avec elle. Elle était presque convaincue qu'il avait une personnalité naturelle de casanova mais même avant qu'Isobel ne lui dise que Damon était amoureux d'elle, Elena s'en doutait un peu. Mais ensuite il lui avait avoué dans la chambre d'Elena cette nuit-là, enfin pas exactement, mais c'était la fois où Elena avait vraiment su qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Et sur cette pensée, elle courut jusqu'à sa voiture et démarra en trombe, prête à tout pour le rejoindre.

Elena roula plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait de sa vie mais ses efforts valaient le coup car elle rattrapa rapidement la camaro bleue. La pluie était tombée fort ce matin et la route était glissante. Il y avait des flaques partout sur la vieille route et la voiture d'Elena glissa tout à coup.

Damon était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour regarder dans le rétroviseur ou pour entendre le crissement des pneus de la voiture d'Elena. Damon se demandait comment Elena avait fait pour arriver si vite à la pension, avait-elle couru ? Oui sans doute, elle était à bout de souffle pendant le moment qu'ils avaient _partagés_ devant la porte d'entrée de la pension.

_Bien sur il l'avait vu quand il était arrivé avec Carla devant l'hôpital. Peu importe qu'il avait tout fait pour ne pas la regarder, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sentir son odeur à des kilomètres. Il avait entendu le cœur d'Elena s'accélérer car elle ne voulait sans doute pas qu'il la voit, il l'avait vu se cacher près de l'arrêt de bus, il avait fait comme si de rien n'était et s'était concentré sur Carla et sur ce qu'elle disait. Il senta it que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Elena, mais il ne savait pas quoi._

_Elle avait semblée soulagée quand il était reparti à sa voiture mais il avait à peine démarré qu'il s'était aperçu que Carla avait oublié son Ipod donc il était revenu devant l'hôpital pour lui rendre. Le moment où il avait embrassé Carla il avait pu entendre le cœur d'Elena manquer un battement. Et pour la 1__ère__ fois de sa vie, Damon comprit que, peut être, Elena était jalouse de Carla. C'était la seule raison possible pour laquelle elle réagissait comme ça. Elle semblait clairement mal à l'aise de les voir ensemble, pourtant Damon essaya de ne rien changer à sa façon d'être avec Carla. Il était curieux de voir quels autres réactions pouvait avoir Elena s'il poussait un peu le jeu avec Carla, mais il ne voulait pas se servir de la belle rousse juste pour tester Elena, donc il était partit, comme il l'avait prévu._

_Bien sur il n'était pas partit contrairement à ce qu'Elena croyait. Il avait juste garé sa voiture au coin de la rue et l'avait observé de loin. C'était clair qu'Elena était bouleversée et il était sur que sa vision parfaite ne le trompait pas quand il avait vu une larme rouler sur sa joue. Quoi qu'elle pensait à ce moment précis, ça lui causait de la peine et il en était légérement perturbé mais il se ressaisit rapidement. Il n'allait pas faire ressortir tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. D'ailleurs il allait partir très vite de cette ville pour éviter que tout ses efforts ne soient vain. Ça l'aiderait vraiment de ne plus avoir à la croiser ou d'avoir à la protéger sans cesse. Mais Carla était ressorti de l'hôpital et Damon l'avait vu marcher vers Elena. Damon pouvait voir qu'Elena était clairement mal à l'aise de se retrouver face à Carla et Damon se rappela que Carla avait vu clair en lui, elle avait deviné qu'il aimait Elena et qu'il était blessé par l'histoire qui se répétait presque 100 ans après son histoire avec son double. Il était presque amusé de se rendre compte que, même si c'était platonique en lui et Elena, elle pouvait être jalouse. En pensant à ça, il sentit sa poitrine bruler et il n'avait jamais ressenti une chose pareille._

_Et seulement quelques minutes après que son ex copine de baise ait quitté Elena, il courut jusqu'à sa voiture et se gara devant l'hôpital, il avait quelque chose de précis à faire et il avait vu Elena partir, donc il ne serait pas dérangé. Il voulait vraiment essayer de donner son sang à Mme Flowers. Il ne savait pas si ça fonctionnerait car normalement les vampires n'utilisaient pas leur sang pour guérir les humains d'une maladie en phase terminale. Mais il devait au moins essayer._

_Mais sa bonne action avait été mal interprété quand Elena l'avait surpris dans l'hôpital, elle l'avait accusé de s'être nourri de Carla. Il avait alors comprit qu'il n'avait pas compris le trouble d'Elena. Elle n'était pas du tout jalouse, elle était plutôt en mode 'protection des autres', Elena était juste inquiète pour Carla et, bien sur, elle avait imaginé le pire sur lui. Et ça c'était le dernier coup de poignard dont il avait besoin pour quitter Mystic Falls pendant 1 siècle ou 2._

Il était encore entrain de ressasser ce qui s'était passé depuis l'hôpital, il essayait de comprendre pourquoi elle était venue le supplier de rester. Il était très bon en math et il savait qu'elle avait du courir comme une folle pour arriver à temps à la pension avant qu'il ne parte. Mais si Elena était seulement inquiète de la vie de Carla, alors pourquoi se précipiter comme ça à la pension ? Avait-il finalement raison quant à sa 1ère supposition, sa jalousie, pour qu'elle l'empêche de partir ? Avait-il eu raison et la réaction disproportionnée d'Elena était-elle en rapport avec le dénis ou la peur de le perdre ? _Nan_, pensa t'il. Il était plus arrogant que d'habitude et normalement, Damon gardait toujours bien les pieds sur terre quand il essayait d'être honnête avec lui-même. Il avait été ridicule de penser qu'Elena était allé aussi loin seulement parce qu'elle était jalouse. Peut-être qu'elle avait finalement admit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux ? Mais il était trop tard et il n'allait surement pas aller au devant d'un nouveau brisage de cœur. Pas encore.

Il allait presque sortir de ses pensées quand une voiture heurta la sienne. Elena avait perdu le control de son véhicule et elle hurlait à Damon d'arrêter sa voiture mais il refusa car il n'avait pas comprit qu'elle allait avoir un accident, il pensait juste qu'elle était devenue folle de lui rentrer dedans comme ça. Il lui hurla qu'elle était dingue et il hallucinait complètement de voir ce qu'elle était capable de faire quand elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Aucuns des 2 ne prêtaient attention à la route devant eux. Damon parce qu'il connaissait la route par cœur et Elena, parce que sa vision était brouillée par les larmes. Mais même si elle avait eu la vision plus clair elle ne pouvait voir l'arbre qui se tenait juste devant elle et qui était tombé sur la route à cause de l'orage qui avait rugit cette nuit-là.

Tout arriva trop vite pour que les sens de Damon ne le comprenne. La voiture d'Elena n'était plus à côté de la sienne. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre c'était un bruit sourd, horrible qui lui glaça le sang, il regarda dans son rétroviseur et vit la voiture d'Elena faire des tonneaux, elle avait essayé de braquer la voiture violemment et sa voiture s'était retournée. Il arrêta rapidement sa voiture avec beaucoup de mal car il roulait vraiment très vite. Il courut vers elle à vitesse vampirique.

Elle était inconsciente quand il arriva près d'elle. Il hurla des gros mots car elle s'était encore mise en danger pour rien mais cette fois c'était pire que d'habitude. Il y avait du sang partout, plein de sang et il lui sembla qu'elle ne portait même pas sa ceinture.

Ça devenait une habitude qu'il detestait mais il mordit son poignet et le tendit vers la bouche d'Elena, elle était enchevêtrée dans la carrosserie pliée. Elle avait heurté le pare-brise et ça n'était pas beau à voir. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre très légèrement. Peut être que c'était trop tard alors il força son sang à entrer dans sa bouche tout en se maudissant d'avoir été un tel lâche et de l'avoir abandonnée comme ça, il la maudissait aussi de s'être comportée comme une adolescente hystérique en le poursuivant de la sorte avec sa voiture, mais cette adolescente hystérique était aussi la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9

Les minutes semblèrent être des années pour le vampire. Il ne pouvait pas la prendre dans ses bras, alors il l'avait allongée dans l'herbe et il attendait un signe d'elle pour savoir si elle allait survivre. Parce que si elle devait mourir ici, il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt dans ses bras. Qu'importe si c'était poetic ou pas, ça ne le toucherait pas. Mais de qui se moquait-il ? La mort d'Elena le briserait pour toujours sans possibilité de retour en arrière, et l'endroit où elle mourrerait, dans ses bras ou dans l'herbe, ni changerait rien. Il avait été un idiot d'avoir pu penser qu'il ne tenait plus à elle, qu'il ne s'inquiétait plus pour la femme qui était allongée dans l'herbe à côté de sa voiture en morceau, il resta à genou près du corps d'Elena. Mais enfin il entendit. Un fort battement de cœur puis un autre, puis encore un autre. Il réalisa à cet instant que ses joues étaient humides, de grosses larmes roulaient sur les joues de Damon et il avait arrêté de respirer. Elle ouvrit ses yeux au bout de quelques minutes.

« Est-ce que tu es folle ? » s'exclama t'il au moment où elle le regarda.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda t'elle d'une voix eraillée et elle toussa, probablement à cause du sang qui restait dans sa gorge.

« Tes idiotes et puériles actions ont presque faillit te tuer Elena. Est-ce que tu imagines combien de temps Stefan m'aurait tourmenté si tu étais morte en pourchassant ma voiture ? ça aurait été la raison suffisante pour lui de me tuer » dit Damon en se levant et en pensant sérieusement à la laisser au bord de la route car il savait que dans quelques minutes elle serait complètement guérie.

"Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je ne pouvais juste pas te laisser partir" dit-elle en essayant de s'assoir mais son corps douloureux l'en empêcha.

"Es-tu stupide?" dit-il doucement car il venait de voir à quel point elle semblait faible, il savait qu'elle était hors de danger mais il était toujours irrationnel quand il s'agissait d'elle.

"Je ne sais pas ce que je suis, ok? Je suis perdue, je suis confuse et j'ai besoin d'un ami » pleura t'elle en criant sur lui.

« Tu en as des tas. Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, ton frère, ta tante et le dernier mais pas le moindre, tu as saint Stefan » dit Damon en colère il était en rage pas à cause du fait qu'elle ait besoin de lui mais à cause du fait qu'elle avait faillit mourir pour rien.

"Mais j'en ai seulement besoin d'un » murmura t'elle en le regardant comme elle ne l'avait jamais regardé. C'était tendu entre eux mais c'était aussi poignant et triste. C'était comme si elle avait plus besoin de lui que ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire avec des mots.

« Celui avec qui tu as été très clair sur le fait que tu ne le voulais plus auprès de toi. Celui qui t'as perdu pour toujours. Pour toujours c'est très long pour un vampire, Elena, tu devrais savoir ça puisque tu sors avec l'un d'entre nous. » lui rappela t'il sans vouloir la blesser, mais parce qu'il était blessé qu'elle l'ait coupé de sa vie. Il souffrait d'avoir perdu ce qui existait entre eux. C'était en fait la principale raison qui l'avait poussé à s'éloigner d'elle. Peut être qu'il aurait pu redevenir ami avec elle, mais il savait qu'elle se servirait encore de lui. C'était impossible pour lui.

« Le seul que je n'étais pas prête à perdre, même s'il a tué mon frère, la seule famille qui me reste » dit-elle sans lâcher son regard du sien, c'était intense et il avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de dire quelque chose. Il allait devenir fou à force de se poser des questions. Elena pouvait vraiment être une fille étrange, comme les autres femmes d'ailleurs..

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour réparer ce que j'ai fait. Il avait sa bague, il n'est pas mort et je sais que je n'aurais rien pu faire s'il ne l'avait pas porté mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus. Je suis sincèrement désolé de ce que j'ai fait. » dit Damon en se sentant soudainement coupable de savoir que si le regard d'Elena était si intense c'était parce qu'elle était toujours profondément blessée de ce qu'il avait fait à Jeremy.

"Tu aurais pu faire un peu plus d'effort pour m'expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Tu m'as dit que Katherine t'avait enervé et tu pense que j'étais supposée comprendre ? Je ne savais pas comment Katherine pouvait retourner le cerveau de quelqu'un. Je pensais qu'elle était juste une salope qui avait transformé Caroline comme toi tu l'avais fait avec Vicky. Juste pour s'amuser. Tu avais juste l'air d'un gosse de 9 ans qui s'excusait auprès de sa mère pour avoir pincer son petit frère parce qu'il avait prit son jouet préféré ! » s'exclama Elena. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait mais elle attendait depuis longtemps de lui dire ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Est-ce que tu voulais que je te supplie, Elena? Désolé mais je ne l'ai pas fait en 145 ans et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant » dit-il en colère. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait pu vouloir qu'il s'humilie devant elle alors qu'il était vraiment désolé de son action. Pourquoi est-ce que ses excuses honnêtes n'étaient pas suffisante pour elle ?

« Non Damon, je ne voulais pas que tu supplie pour avoir mon pardon. Mais tu aurais pu me raconter la vraie histoire. Pourquoi m'as-tu caché ce qu'elle t'avait dit ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas expliqué la façon de faire de Katherine?" cracha t'elle car elle perdait patience devant ses sarcasmes.

« Es-tu vraiment entrain d'essayer de me convaincre que si je t'avais tout raconté, sur le fait que tu m'as balancé exactement les mêmes mots au visage qu'elle quelques heures plus tôt, tu m'aurais pardonné ? Est-ce que tu voulais vraiment que je te dises que, tout comme toi, quelqu'un d'autre m'avait clairement fait comprendre que ça serait toujours Stefan ? Que j'ai vécu pendant 1 siècle et demi à chercher une femme qui ne m'avait jamais aimé, et quand mon cœur s'est remis à battre pour une autre femme, après avoir été une pierre froide pendant si longtemps, que j'ai encore été rejeté parce que je n'ai aucune chance quand Stefan est dans les parages ? Que je ne mérite pas d'être aimé ? Que je ne suis pas assez bien pour qui que ce soit ? C'est ça que tu voulais entendre Elena? Quelle différence ça aurait fait?" hurla t'il et bien que ses mots soient remplis de venin, Elena pouvait comprendre qu'il lui ouvrait son coeur.

"Je ne sais pas ce que ça aurait changé, Damon, mais je sais ce que ça change maintenant" dit-elle en se levant et en se rapprochant de lui, elle passa ses mains doucement de part et d'autre du visage de Damon et amena ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il venait de dire et ne pas réagir. Il méritait d'être aimé. Elle l'aimait comme un ami et bien qu'elle savait que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'était pas de l'amour mais ça c'était seulement parce qu'elle appartenait à Stefan. Elle ne savait pas comment ce serait passé les choses si elle avait découvert le vrai Damon avant de rencontre Stefan. Mais quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Damon, elle fut perdu. Elle ne savait pas si elle tombait amoureuse de lui mais ce n'était pas possible avec les forts et solides sentiments qu'elle avait pour Stefan. C'était magique de sentir les lèvres de Damon sur les siennes. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de passion et d'amour dans un baiser.

Ce n'était pas seulement sa façon de faire bouger ses lèvres doucement. C'était plutôt la façon dont il plaça une de ses mains sur le visage d'Elena, ses doigts la touchaient doucement comme si il s'assurait qu'elle était vraiment entrain de l'embrasser. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'Isobel ou quiconque avaient pu lui dire. Elle avait la réponse à propos de ce que ressentait Damon pour elle avec juste un baiser. Elle n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi intense.

Damon avait l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté autour de lui. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'embrassait mais ça ne comptait pas, il était heureux qu'elle l'ait fait. Il avait dût la toucher il devait savoir qu'elle était bien là et qu'elle était vraiment entrain de l'embrasser. Il pouvait maintenant comprendre à quel point il avait été bête d'avoir pu la confondre avec Katherine cette nuit-là sous le porche. Bien sur Elena semblait surréelle et totalement différente de tout ce qu'il avait connu, tout spécialement car les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle était totalement inédit de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir dans toute sa vie.

Ils étaient transcendés et il n'avait pas besoin de voir sa réaction, son cœur savait, son corps savait, seul son cerveau avait été berné par Katherine. Et son corps lui disait que c'était bien Elena qui était en face de lui car il avait l'impression d'avoir été transporté dans une autre dimension où il n'y avait qu'eux deux ou alors juste elle car tout ce qu'il pouvait voir à cet instant, c'était Elena.

Elle n'avait pas le même goût que Katherine. C'était différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé mais il n'arrivait pas à décrire. Il s'était attendu à de la douceur et à de l'innocence mais pas à quelque chose d'épicé, ni à quelque chose de passionné. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de trouver la réponse à ses questions car elle se sépara de lui et il put voir les regrets et la culpabilité écrit en gros sur le visage d'Elena. Il sentit son cœur se briser encore dans sa poitrine mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose, quelqu'un les interrompit.

"Pas bien, pas bien du tout, Elena. Pas suffisamment heureuse d'avoir un des 2 frères, tu deviens gourmande et tu veux le 2ème ? Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun finalement » dit Katherine en venant vers eux.

« Katherine » souffla Damon. Avoir à gérer la réaction d'Elena c'était déjà pas évident, mais il n'avait pas besoin de gérer en plus le diable en personne.

"Tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir, Damon. Ça me blesse » dit-elle en faisant la mou.

« Damon… » commença Elena en essayant d'ignorer la vampire et en se concentrant sur l'homme devant elle. Elle pensait savoir pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé mais elle n'avait pas réagit comme elle avait pensé.

En premier lieu c'était juste pour lui prouver qu'il méritait d'être aimé. C'était ce qu'elle voulait lui prouver mais en fait elle s'était prouvée quelque chose à elle-même. Elle avait des sentiments pour Damon et il avait définitivement des sentiments forts pour elle. Peut-être plus fort que ceux de Stefan. Et ses sentiments semblaient amplifier ceux d'Elena pour lui et elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand il l'avait embrassé. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi adorée, aimée, désirée que pendant ce bref, mais intense, baiser.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas assumer ça maintenant, pas maintenant que Katherine s'amusait à les comparer toutes les 2. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était être comme la vampire qui avait brisé les 2 frères Salvatore. De toutes les choses méchantes que Damon avait pu dire à Elena, ce qui l'avait le plus blessé c'était quand il l'avait comparé à Katherine. Elle ne voulait pas être comme ça.

« Est-ce que c'est le moment où tu avoue qu'il avait raison, Elena ? Le moment où tu avoue qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous? Ou alors c'est le moment où tu fais pire et où tu lui dit clairement que tu aime seulement Stefan et que tu l'aimerais toujours ? Parce que franchement j'hésite à savoir lequels de ces scénarios est le plus amusant. » dit Katherine en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en affichant un sourire amusé sur son visage.

« Damon, je t'en prie ne pars pas. On doit parler de ce qui vient de se passer. J'ai besoin que tu reste même si je t'ai déçu, même si je suis sans importance pour toi. J'ai besoin de toi près de moi pas à cause de ce que tu peux faire pour moi. Mais parce que j'ai seulement besoin de toi. » dit Elena en carressant la joue de Damon et en le suppliant du regard. Elle était honnête avec lui. Elle n'avait peut être pas tout compris et elle n'allait sans doute pas lui faire de promesse aujourd'hui mais comme il l'avait dit autrefois, elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, et elle voulait comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait. C'était ce qu'il méritait, c'était ce que Stefan méritait et ce qu'elle-même méritait. Elle ne voulait pas être comme Katherine et si elle était vraiment amoureuse des 2 frères alors elle resterait seule jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fait un choix entre eux 2, elle ne pourrait pas supporter d'être avec 1 des frères et d'avoir le second dans son cœur.

« Hmm, ça n'est pas très convaincant, n'est ce pas ? Je pensais que ça se passerait différemment, qu'en pense tu Damon ? Peut être qu'elle a besoin de toi près d'elle pour finalement être avec toi ou peut être qu'elle sait déjà que son véritable amour c'est Stefan et que toi tu es son meilleur ami. C'est flatteur en fait, si tu veux mon avis » suggéra Katherine en souriant en coin.

Damon essaya d'ignorer ce que Katherine voulait dire mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Elena n'avait pas été claire sur les raisons qui la poussaient à le retenir ici. Il ne voulait pas être près d'Elena et de Stefan pendant qu'ils construiraient leur amour eternel, et pendant que lui continuerait sans relâche à être amoureux d'elle. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus gâcher ses chances d'être avec elle, même s'il y en avait peu.

Mais ils ne voulaient pas non plus rester près des 2 doubles pour des raisons totalement différentes. Les jeux de Katherine empiraient la situation et il ne voulait pas gâcher ce qui venait de se passer entre Elena et lui. Mais il n'était pas prêt non plus à ce qu'Elena clarifie leur situation parce qu'elle allait lui faire comprendre qu'elle regrettait, elle avait eu pitié de lui ou encore pire, elle pourrait l'accuser d'avoir profité de la situation. Il savait qu'il devait se préparer à une potentielle grosse déception.

"Ce n'est pas parce que je ne m'amuse plus avec Damon que ça signifie qu'il n'est plus à moi" dit Katherine à Elena en redevenant sérieuse.

« Je ne t'appartiens pas Katherine. En fait, je n'appartiens à personne et de plus, je m'en vais » dit Damon en tournant les talons et en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Il allait se tourner vers Elena pour lui offrir de la raccompagner quand Katherine parla.

« Tu me rends vraiment les choses faciles parfois, Damon » dit Katherine sarcastiquement et la dernière chose que Damon entendit ce fut le bruit des os d'Elena qui se brisaient, Damon se retourna rapidement et vit la femme qu'il aimait, tomber sur le sol, morte.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10

"Elena!" hurla Damon en courant vers le corps d'Elena, il se mit à genou et la prit dans ses bras et il su que le mal était fait.

« Non, non, non, non » gémit-il en hochant la tête frénétiquement en soulevant le corps sans vie d'Elena contre son torse et en la serrant contre lui. Il était complètement concentré sur la femme qui gisait dans ses bras, si bien qu'il n'entendit même pas sa meutrière partir rapidement. Tout ce que ses oreilles essayaient d'entendre c'était un rythme cardiaque. Le silence raisonnait dans le corps de la jeune femme. Elle ne respirait pas. Il n'y avait pas de rythme cardiaque. Non il n'entendait rien, juste le silence.

Il l'a tenait fermement et carressait ses cheveux. Il l'avait perdu, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, il l'avait perdu, et c'était la pire douleur qu'il avait jamais ressenti de sa vie. Mais enfin il se rappela de quelque chose qu'il avait complètement oublié : il lui avait donné son sang quelques minutes auparavant. Elle allait se réveiller dans quelques heures et le detester pour le reste de son eternité, mais au moins, elle serait 'vivante'.

Il pouvait accepter qu'elle le déteste chaque jour plutôt que ne plus jamais la voir du tout. Même si tout ce qu'il verrait dans ses yeux serait de la haine, du dépit, du dégout et de la déception. Elle lui avait dit des tas de fois qu'il était inconscient de la laisser seule avec Katherine mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu faire à ce moment-là. C'était juste qu'il ne supportait plus d'être entre elles 2 à ce moment précis. Katherine était le diable en personne et elle l'avait conduit à faire quelque chose de stupide, il s'était éloigné seulement de quelques pas d'Elena, la laissant derrière avec Katherine. Au fond de lui, il croyait que Katherine n'essayerait jamais de tuer Elena. Elle avait eu plus d'une occasion de le faire mais ça n'était jamais arrivé. Elle avait blessé Elena récemment mais c'était clairement dans le but de se venger d'elle mais pas de la tuer.

Mais les certitudes de Damon l'avait trahi. Il aurait du écouter Elena. Merde, il aurait du l'écouter dès que Katherine s'en était prit à Caroline. Quand la vampire jouait à un jeu, les règles du jeu étaient simple : il n'y en avait pas. Et il ne se pardonnerait jamais son erreur de jugement. C'était sa faute si Elena ne vivrait jamais une vie normale d'humaine. C'était sa faute si elle était damnée pour l'eternité. C'était sa faute si elle devenait un monstre, tout comme lui.

Il fut finalement suffisament courageux pour reposer son corps et pour regarder son visage. Il ne verrait jamais plus ses joues devenir rouge. Il ne l'entendrait plus être essouflée et il n'entendrait plus son coeur battre à la chamade quand il s'approchait trop d'elle. Il ne sentirait plus jamais son odeur, son odeur spéciale d'humaine. Elle était parti et qu'importe qu'elle se réveille dans quelques heures, la femme qu'il aimait était morte et c'était sa faute.

Il sentit des gouttes sur sa peau et il regarda le ciel, la pluie était de retour. Il regarda autour de lui et réalisa que la voiture d'Elena était en travers de la route, il la souleva du sol et marcha vers la voiture. Il allongea le corps d'Elena dans l'herbe près de lui et commença à pousser la voiture pour la remettre sur ses 4 roues. Pendant tout le temps que dura ses manœuvres pour stabiliser la voiture vers le bord de la route, il ne quitta pas Elena des yeux. Il ne voulait pas faire la même erreur une seconde fois. Il la reprit dans ses bras et l'emmena vers sa voiture.

Il marchait doucement sur la route, il se forçait à inspirer et à expirer en rythme, non pas qu'il avait besoin de respirer, mais il voulait paraitre le plus normal possible au cas où quelqu'un le verrait. Mais il avait l'air d'un zombie, ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide et ses gestes furent robotiques quand il installa doucement Elena dans le siège passager de sa camaro bleue. Il n'avait pas voulu l'installer à l'arrière car il avait _besoin _de la voir tout en conduisant. Il était peut être trop tard mais maintenant il savait que Katherine n'avait absolument aucunes limites et il ne voulait pas manquer sa chance d'en terminer avec elle définitivement.

Il démarra la voiture et roula doucement jusqu'à la pension. Damon appréhendait le réveil d'Elena car elle allait lui en vouloir. D'ailleurs il s'en voulait déjà suffisamment.

Il arriva finalement et la porta dans ses bras et entra dans la maison. Il s'arrêta dans le hall car il ne savait pas quoi faire d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener dans sa chambre mais il avait l'impression qu'il ne devait pas non plus l'emmener dans la chambre de Stefan. Il lui restait peu de choix, une chambre d'ami ou le canapé. Le dernier était définitivement le meilleur mais il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'au salon avant que Stefan n'entre en courant dans la pièce.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »paniqua Stefan en voyant Elena inconsciente dans les bras de Damon mais ensuite il réalisa quelque chose d'horrible : il n'entendait pas son cœur battre.

« J'étais sur la route pour quitter la ville, sa voiture était derrière la mienne et elle a eu un accident, elle allait mourir donc je lui ai donné mon sang et ça l'a guéri mais ensuite Katherine est arrivée…" expliqua Damon mécaniquement, il était encore sous le choc et Stefan pouvait le voir. Damon ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase alors il posa Elena sur le canapé. Il regarda vers Stefan, le regard vide, Stefan connaissait la fin de la phrase de Damon et il savait pourquoi son grand frère n'avait pas réussi à finir sa phrase.

« Quoi ? » murmura seulement Stefan a son frère en tombant à genou devant Elena et en passant sa main sur le visage froid d'Elena.

« C'est pas possible » souffla Stefan en s'affalant contre le canapé et en laissant couler ses larmes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Stefan, je suis sûre qu'elle est morte avec le sang de Damon dans son système, elle va se réveiller » dit Katherine derrière eux avec ses mains sur les hanches.

« Je vais te tuer ! » hurla Stefan en sautant vers elle, il attrapa Katherine par la gorge et la souleva contre le mur, celle-ci se laissa faire et ne montra aucune réaction pour se défendre. Stefan l'étrangla de toutes ses forces mais en vain car elle n'avait nul besoin de respirer.

« Pourquoi moi, Stefan ? Je t'avais prévenus que tu aurais du rompre avec elle, mais tu ne l'as pas fait" dit-elle en souriant pendant que Stefan se sentait submergé par la culpabilité, il relacha un peu Katherine.

Elle saisit sa chance et le poussa à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

« J'ai été patiente. Je n'ai même rien dit quand tu as fait semblant de rompre avec elle. Je donnais des tas de chances mais toi, Stefan, tu m'as sous-estimée. Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, et je te veux toi » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui doucement alors qu'il était par terre.

« Et tu sais pourquoi je vais t'avoir Stefan ? » demanda t'elle en tournant autour de lui comme un lion. « Parce que tu me veux toi aussi » murmura t'elle dans son oreille et il ne pouvait pas bouger, il était toujours sous le choc de la mort d'Elena et n'était plus habitué à la présence suffocante de Katherine. Il ne savait pas comment réagir et ça le paralysait. Elena était morte à cause de Katherine.

"D'ailleurs, quelles chances avais-tu de rester avec Elena alors qu'elle a faillit se tuer en voiture pendant qu'elle essayait d'empêcher Damon de quitter la ville ? » dit Katherine innocemment tout en révélant une information que Damon avait préféré taire. Il avait parlé de l'accident de voiture mais il n'avait pas dit pourquoi Elena était là-bas.

Damon avait choisi d'ignorer la discussion entre son frère et Katherine, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Elena, il espérait qu'elle allait ouvrir ses yeux bientôt mais il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer quand elle le ferait. Elle allait le détester, il en était convaincu mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, pas tant que ses magnifiques yeux chocolats continueraient à s'ouvrir. Il n'avait pas assez de force en lui pour tuer Katherine tout de suite. La douleur d'avoir perdu Elena était trop présente pour que ses sens marchent correctement. Il était juste là, debout à attendre qu'elle revienne à la vie, comme une morte vivante. Mais quand Katherine continua à parler d'elle il jeta un coup d'œil vers son frère qui le fixait avec un regard mauvais.

« Oh et ce n'est pas tout car nous savons tous combien douce et parfaite est notre petite Elena. Bien que son acte désespéré de vouloir empêcher Damon de quitter la ville pourrait passer pour une belle amitié, elle ne s'est pas arrêtée là. » dit Katherine en laissant sa main carresser doucement la joue de Stefan, il resta immobile et elle continua « Elle l'a embrassé. Elle l'a poussé à bout cette mignonne petite créature a fait craquer Damon Salvatore, alors quand il lui a enfin ouvert son cœur à propos de oh combien tout le monde t'aimait toi Stefan, elle a décidé de lui prouver le contraire. Tu ne penses pas que c'est digne de notre petite Elena ? » dit Katherine en souriant pendant que le visage de Stefan se déformait d'horreur et de choc. Il se tourna vers Damon mais son frère ne le regardait pas. Après tout, la plupart des choses que venait de dire Katherine étaient vraies.

« Et je ne voulais pas laisser l'histoire se répéter, tu comprends ? Je ne voulais pas que tu sois le con dans l'histoire, je ne voulais pas que tu sois comme Damon pendant toutes ces années où il a pensé que je l'aimais. Elle l'a embrassé Stefan, elle s'est presque tuée en voiture pour l'empêcher de partir alors qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. _Je_ ne t'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille, Stefan, je t'ai juste evité d'avoir le cœur brisé. » dit Katherine en passant sa main sur le visage de Stefan et en l'embrassant doucement comme Elena avait fait avec Damon quelques heures auparavant.

Stefan ne réagit ni aux mots, ni au baiser de Katherine. Damon était abasourdi, son frère semblait plus choqué de savoir qu'Elena l'avait embrassé plutôt que le fait que Katherine l'ait froidement assassinée.

« Toi salope ! C'est ta faute si Elena est morte » hurla Damon en se jetant sur Katherine et en l'attrapant par les cheveux, il l'agrippa contre le mur.

«Vraiment Damon et est-ce que j'aurais été obligée de faire ça si tu n'avais pas décidé de la quitter, hein ? Eclaire moi parce que je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'avoir eu à me battre avec toi pour la tuer. » Dit Katherine d'une voix amusée.

« Je ne l'ai pas quittée, je te quittais toi » dit Damon d'une voix enragée.

« Tu l'as laissée me tuer ? » les 3 vampires tournèrent leurs têtes rapidement vers le canapé où la jeune vampire venait de se réveiller. Elena avait du mal à comprendre tout ce qui se passait mais elle avait parfaitement entendu les mots de Katherine. C'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être morte.

« Elena » murmura Damon pendant que Stefan restait immobile, les mots de Katherine résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

« Est-ce que tu l'as laissée me tuer, Damon ? » demanda Elena encore une fois alors qu'elle connaissait la réponse. Damon était là-bas avec elle, elle se rappelait l'avoir embrassé, puis Katherine avait encore lancé son venin et il avait eu l'air blessé. Il s'était éloigné des 2 femmes puis plus rien. Elle ne se rappelait rien d'autre que le dos de Damon qui s'éloignait vers sa voiture. Il avait abandonné Elena et cette fois, la vampire n'avait pas laissé passer sa chance.

Damon pouvait entendre la déception dans la voix d'Elena, il vit ses yeux briller de larmes. Il savait qu'elle était entrain de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne meurt et il savait aussi à quelles conclusions elle allait arriver. Il bougea à vitesse vampirique et tomba à genou devant le canapé comme Stefan l'avait fait tout à l'heure.

« Je ne voulais pas la laisser te tuer, Elena, j'allais partir mais j'allais te demander de venir avec moi, tu dois me croire. Je n'ai honnêtement pas pensé qu'elle allait essayer de te tuer alors qu'elle avait eu des meilleurs occasions des tas de fois. » dit Damon avec un regard desespéré, la suppliant de le croire. « Je te promet que quand je me suis tourné pour te proposer de te ramener chez toi elle t'a brisé la nuque » dit-il en essayant de chasser sa mauvaise conscience mais il échoua. C'était sa faute, il le savait et il pouvait voir dans les yeux d'Elena que c'était ce qu'elle pensait elle aussi, tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ne changeait rien : S'il n'avait pas tourné le dos aux 2 femmes, même pendant un bref instant, Katherine n'aurait jamais attaqué Elena et elle ne serait pas morte.

"Tu m'as abandonné" dit-elle en rompant le contact entre leurs regards et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« Elena, je t'en prie pardonne moi, j'ignorais que ça allait arriver » la supplia t'il, il posa ses mains sur les joues d'Elena et la força à le regarder mais ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux le brisa encore un peu plus. La déception et la tristesse, elle était profondément blessée et c'était sa faute. Damon ne s'était jamais senti aussi coupable de toute sa vie. C'était comme si le regard accusateur d'Elena entrait en lui et brisait ses os sur son passage. La voir comme ça le faisait souffrir physiquement et il avait l'impression d'étouffer, comme si quelqu'un s'appuyait sur sa poitrine pour l'étrangler.

"Je suis morte…. Je suis…. Je suis un vampire" réalisa finalement Elena, le choc se produisit juste devant Damon, il put voir sur son visage combien son coeur et son âme étaient détruit en milliers de morceaux.


End file.
